


Nikutai Kankei

by figbash



Series: OshiGaku [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, I heard this rumor. Is it true that Doubles pair from our tennis team is Doing It?"<br/>"Who? Ohtori and Shishido-senpai? That's old news."<br/>"No no... the other pair."<br/>"Really?! I thought Oshitari-senpai was into chicks."<br/>"They sure as hell are into *him*."<br/>"You're just jealous."<br/>"Well yeah, man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Nikutai Kankei"= Sex Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I heard this rumor. Is it true that Doubles pair from our tennis team is Doing It?"  
> "Who? Ohtori and Shishido-senpai? That's old news."  
> "No no... the other pair."  
> "Really?! I thought Oshitari-senpai was into chicks."  
> "They sure as hell are into *him*."  
> "You're just jealous."  
> "Well yeah, man."

"You're such a fucking whore, Yuushi." Gakuto watched the girl's ass as she walked away. Almost as nice as his. Perky curves swaying back and forth beneath a pleated skirt that had been shortened way too far. Way too enticing. Way too easy.

_Momojiri onna,_ he thought to himself and snickered, rolling the cherry fruit drop around in his mouth, letting it clatter against his teeth.

"...What is that?" said Yuushi after his eyes followed the girl's ass as far as they could.

"What's a _whore?_ " queried Gakuto sarcastically, letting the candy clatter from one side of his mouth to the other. "That's someone who gets pussy anyplace he can find it, no matter how trashy and poorly-bred it is." Gakuto studied his nails for a moment, then added, "...Even if it's here on scholarship. Honestly Yuushi, you could do so much better than scholarship-pussy." He opened his mouth and showed him the piece of candy on his dark-cherry tongue. "You can have a taste. My lips are sticky." Gakuto grinned, watching Yuushi lean down, just like he wanted him to.

Then Yuushi's hand was squeezing his cheek, and a thumb and forefinger calmly extracted the confection from Gakuto's mouth and placed it in his own. Yuushi smiled down at him smugly, sucking his prize. Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"Don't put your filthy fingers in my mouth. You _know_ that I have no idea what they've been up to, or into..." he said in mock-offense, his voice taking on a suggestive note.

"Likewise, I don't know where that mouth of yours has been, do I?" Yuushi purred back at him.

"Cleaner than your _cock._ " 

"I suppose you'd like to clean it?" Yuushi made an _uchuu_ sound with the candy in his mouth.

Gakuto laughed a little. " _Fuck you._ "

"Indeed." Then Yuushi was leaning down again, a hand on the wall behind Gakuto as he pushed him against it. Gakuto opened his mouth automatically, let Yuushi's tongue roam through it with abandon, cherry-flavored spit smearing over his lips. The fruit drop clattered against his teeth again. 

"Thanks," said Yuushi in his ear. Gakuto watched him lick his lips, turning away towards the front gates. "See you tomorrow."

Gakuto flipped him off with a playful scowl. Out-maneuvered. 

 

It was one of Yuushi and Gakuto's favorite games, to flirt with one another. Second to playing doubles, of course. They weren't actually fucking, so there was really no harm in it. It was all in good fun. 

Which wasn't to say that Gakuto hadn't screwed around. He wasn't shy, and there were so few things out of his reach, he saw no reason to deny himself something that he wanted. Gakuto was accustomed to getting his way. And he liked the attention. He craved the attention, really. The look on someone's face when they lusted after you, as they fucked you, seeing that intense need for you... Gakuto loved being an object of desire.

He suspected Yuushi did too. The boys vastly outnumbered the girls at Hyoutei, but many of the girls' eyes followed Yuushi when he walked down the hall. They warned each other about him, vowed that they'd never _ever_ be seen with a boy rumoured to be of such questionable character behind closed doors. But if Yuushi had asked any of them into his bed, Gakuto was sure they'd say yes without batting a mascara-laden eyelash.

What was the latest rumor they'd been chattering about? Yuushi had gotten some girl pregnant, and she'd had to have an abortion and leave the school. That wicked Oshitari, such a scandalous rogue! It had coincided nicely with a girl who actually did leave the school, but that was because her father's job had transferred the family to Okinawa. Not that Gakuto had believed the rumor, or been bothered by it in the least. There were plenty floating around about himself as well.

The word "slut" had been used in the same breath as either of their names, but one got the feeling that Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi couldn't care less.  They didn't shy away from the sorts of urges that boys their age got, because why should they? They were young, and the world was at their fingertips, and what was a little screwing around here and there? Why would Nature make your body so interested in something it didn't want you doing? And you could really relax after a nice fuck, like unwinding after a good long match.

The other Hyoutei regulars were anything but angels. Gakuto supposed they had a certain unspoken privilege to skirt the rules a little bit. Everyone was working their asses off to retain their coveted regulars places on a team with several hundred members. They were simultaneously heroicized and scrutinized mercilessly, and that kind of stress needed release. Occasionally, the phrase "work hard, play hard" was bandied about. One wondered if that completely explained away any sort of non-age-appropriate behavior in which the Hyoutei regulars engaged.

"Na, Yuushi..." Gakuto crouched on the bench they sat on, not quite content with just sitting. He was naturally flexible and it amused him to attract wandering eyes to that fact. But if Yuushi's eyes had ever wandered that way, Gakuto hadn't noticed.

"Nn?" Yuushi looked casual as he watched the game, even though Gakuto knew his mind was observing every detail with the sharpest precision. He liked that Yuushi was very nonchalant about his genius. It was a tool to him, and nothing more.

"Do you think Shishido's a top or a bottom?"

"Are you thinking of cheating on me, Gakuto?" asked Yuushi, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Heeeh," Gakuto rubbed his nose, swaying side to side in his crouching position. "I couldn't deal with the attitude."

Yuushi smirked, glancing sidelong at Gakuto. Then he said, "Ohtori's a top."

"That's cute. Goody-goody top and grouchy bottom. Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, I would think the top might enjoy fucking the grouchiness away."

"I've never had _my_ grouchiness fucked away."

"Perhaps you're not fucking the right fellows..."

"Hmm," said Gakuto. That reminded him... "How was Momojiri?"

Yuushi snorted. " _'Peach-Ass'?_ "

"You _know_ who I'm talking about. That girl from yesterday."

"Maa na. She had pretty nice legs."

Gakuto knew he wouldn't be seeing her again. So many girls came and went with Yuushi, Gakuto had stopped paying much attention. Sometimes he'd catch glimpses of Yuushi walking with one down the hall, hanging all over him like some sort of parasite. Gakuto didn't like it when he ran into him at times like that. Yuushi was weird and different, all smiles and flowery words, like he was some stranger and not his best friend. It made Gakuto want to puke. All over those stupid baggy socks.

The _real_ Yuushi, the one Gakuto liked to hang out with and play doubles with and maybe sometimes flirt with, _he_ was a cool guy. And Gakuto didn't think many people were cool. First, he was just brilliant, so you could literally talk to him about anything and he'd have something interesting to say. He wasn't stuck up about stuff, so when he talked to you it wasn't like he was talking down to you. 

Yuushi was a good listener too. He was always there when Gakuto wanted to say something snippy and possibly crass about a team they were playing (most of the time) or make a legitimate observation about a playing technique (on occasion.) They could both be pretty bitchy when they wanted to be.

Sometimes they'd just sit together and not talk at all. Maybe they'd be under a tree, and Yuushi would read his ever-present book while Gakuto did cartwheels or pulled up pieces of grass or climbed up into the tree branches. When he grew tired of amusing himself, he'd come bother Yuushi, but Yuushi was never bothered. He always put his book down patiently and Gakuto could ramble on to him about whatever had crossed his mind, or maybe he'd pick up Yuushi's book and flip through it with disinterest, completely losing Yuushi's place. But Yuushi never complained. Yuushi would smile at him, a different smile than the one he used with his girlfriends. A prettier smile.

If Gakuto was feeling flirty, and particularly bold, he'd hop into Yuushi's lap. Yuushi always acted surprised whenever that happened, as though he simply couldn't _imagine_ how dear innocent Gakuto had turned into such an ecchi boy. Maybe Gakuto would bite his nose, or maybe Yuushi would pinch him, but then suddenly they'd be kissing. And that was ok, because they were just playing around and not actually fucking. It didn't have to be discussed. When they were done Yuushi would take up his book again and maybe Gakuto would climb back into the tree, and it would be like nothing had happened at all.  
     
It was something only the best of friends could do together, because you were really close, and stuff like that didn't get in the way of you being close. Besides, Yuushi was cool and nothing really freaked him out. He was such a great playmate. When Gakuto fell down, it was Yuushi who was there to help him up. If he faltered in a game, Yuushi could sweep in and return the ball that Gakuto's racket had failed to meet.

"Why is it that you're always seeing my _tsukiatte ko_ and I never see yours?" Yuushi asked him. His eyes followed two pairs of non-regulars arranging themselves for a doubles match.

"Because I don't date middle school boys," Gakuto flipped a hand through his hair, dismissing the very thought.

"Oh?" 

"Yes. So you'd better give up on me now..." Gakuto turned away from him in a swish of crimson strands, his voice taking on a theatrical quiver. "...before you get hurt."

"Surely a lowly middle school boy could win you for but a night..."

Gakuto closed his eyes emphatically. "Da~me."

Yuushi clucked his tongue. "You're very strict."

"I know," said Gakuto more soberly. "But you're not."

"I know."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not particularly."

"Don't go out with any more momojiri." Gakuto turned to Yuushi, the tiniest frown at the corners of his mouth. But Yuushi was watching the game. 

"Alright."

"You should raise your standards."

"Mmm."

"Cause a girl can look nice but she should have something more than that."

"Mmm."

"Are you listening?!"

"Looks aren't everything, yes."

"Be more selective."

"Hai." Yuushi smirked, then added, "But Mukahi-sensei, if I'm just sleeping with them, it's ok to be shallow, right?"

"NO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!!" 

"Oi, we're in the middle of practice! Lower your voice," commanded Atobe. He peered down at them from high up in the bleachers beside Kabaji, looking half-annoyed but half-amused as well. He made a comment to Kabaji and chuckled, turning his attention back to the game. 

Gakuto wondered if they were chuckling about him, but he turned back to Yuushi. "Do you intend to be some sort of sleazy lifelong bachelor?"

"Must it be 'sleazy'?"

"Yes it must."

"There's nothing wrong with pleasure for pleasure's sake. I'm not deceiving anyone."

"Then have a fuck and be done with it. Why do the whole Casanova act?"

Yuushi shrugged. "It's part of the pleasure for me, I suppose."

" _It's part of the pleasure for me I suppose because I'm just so goddamn sexy,_ " drawled Gakuto in Kansai-ben, his voice a hideous imitation of Yuushi's. He gave an agitated sigh, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the match.

"...Do you really think I'm sexy, Gakuto?"

"Shh. You're distracting me from the match."

"You're so cruel to me," said Yuushi, after the last point had been won.

"Because you don't _listen,_ " Gakuto admonished.

"I'm disobedient, eh?"

"All the time."

"Should you punish me?" murmured Yuushi silkily.

Gakuto lowered his eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Yuushi considered it. "I would."

"Keep it in your pants, freaks." Shishido stood, asserting his hearty disapproval of such unabashed flirtation. 

"It's time for our doubles match, Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai," said Ohtori, almost apologetically.

"Lead the way, seme-kun," Gakuto said under his breath. He hopped to his feet.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Shishido, whirling around.

"Obviously I wasn't talking to _you,_ " Gakuto responded, returning Shishido's glare with cool indifference.

Yuushi laughed. "Let's go."

 

                                             *   *   *

Ohtori's Scud Serve was getting more accurate all the time. He was hitting fewer faults but a good percentage of them were still going wild, especially during the later parts of the game. They'd lost to the Ohtori-Shishido pair, but not by too much. If only they'd...

Ok, they'd been soundly thrashed. Gakuto knew he had to watch his playing or he might actually have to entertain the possible idea of losing, losing to that fucking Kikumaru again! As it was, he could still hold his head high. He could blame the loss on being annoyed at Yuushi. He hadn't been 100% serious.

Also he'd had to let Yuushi handle the power serves because of his larger build. That had really diminished their impact as a pair. There was comfort in Yuushi's smooth "Makashitoki, Gakuto," taking on the burden without complaint, but Gakuto didn't like having the balance between them upset like that. It sucked to be small sometimes. 

He wondered how it would be when his growth spurt came. Surely he wouldn't grow taller than Yuushi? That too would upset the balance between them. It would be weird to be looking down at Yuushi, rather than seeing Yuushi's face smiling gently down at him. He didn't think he'd like it. His limbs would start getting in the way of his acrobatic tennis, and he wouldn't be light and nimble anymore. But maybe his growth spurt would never come, and he'd be small and cute forever, and guys would always hit on him and buy him drinks and make him feel desired.

"Don't be upset. They've been practicing extra hours together. It was bound to turn out the way it did." Yuushi's hand touched Gakuto's shoulder for a moment.

"I wouldn't call that 'practice,' " snickered Gakuto, keeping his mood light despite the loss. His eyes watched Ohtori follow Shishido out of the clubhouse. 

Yuushi's smile was amused. "Though it's conceivable that it would help with body coordination, don't you think?"

"Maybe we should coordinate more too, hmm?" Gakuto put a hand on his hip, barechested, his school shirt and tie in his other hand. Even Yuushi would have to notice how fetching he looked. Until the tennis ball smacked him in the back of the head. 

" _Oi, enough with it already!!_ " came Hiyoshi's voice from across the room.

"That _hurt!_ " Gakuto fingered the spot tenderly, outraged.

"I'll do it again if you don't put some freaking clothes on!"

" _Excuse me?_ I'm changing. This _is_ a changing room."

"Yeah, and not a strip club, so _quit it!!_ "

" _Temeee..._ "

"Now boys..." sighed Atobe, slipping his arm into the shirt Kabaji held out for him. "There is no fighting or fucking in the clubhouse, aan?"

"That's interesting, coming from you," Yuushi chimed in, giving Atobe a look. "You didn't seem to mind when..."

Atobe turned away with what might have been coyness, buttoning his shirt. "Maa... If one had such indiscretions I would imagine they would remain unspoken of. Isn't that true, Kabaji?"

"Usu," responded Kabaji, slinging Atobe's tennis bag over his own shoulder.

Gakuto looked at Yuushi with suspicion.Yuushi smiled innocently back at him.

 

There was a chemistry test tomorrow, but it was one of Gakuto's favorite subjects, so he figured he could do pretty decently with just a little studying in the library after practice. He didn't think he'd be home at a decent hour tonight.

Gakuto slouched in a leather-backed chair at one of the study tables in the corner, his chemistry book in his lap, reading over the chapter review. His left hand rested on a spiral notebook, moving occasionally as his strawberry gel pen jotted down notes. Then he was drawing little strawberry-scented swirls and thinking about "indiscretions."

Had Atobe been referring to Kabaji or Yuushi? It was killing him that the comment had been so ambiguous. The idea of Yuushi fucking Atobe was annoying for some reason. Because... because Atobe had no business getting fucked by Yuushi, that was why. He was such a Queen it seemed like he'd think sex was beneath him or something. Gakuto could imagine Atobe maybe getting serviced by Kabaji... Kantoku might be able to do it, to pry those elegant ivory legs apart and have a decadent screw in that ridiculously expensive sportscar of his... Just like a music video. Gakuto laughed quietly to himself, drawing a strawberry chibi-Kantoku. He always smelled like some sort of cologne from head to toe... why not strawberries this time? 

The weight of his chemistry book slid forgotten from his lap to the carpeted floor as Gakuto leaned in, drawing an obscene little Kantoku x Atobe 4-koma on the lined paper. Oh well, he was done studying anyway. But then a familiar hand quietly placed the book on the table beside his notebook.

"My, my... Kantoku-complex? I would never have guessed you carried a torch for him."

"Nah. But you _know_ if I made a move on him he'd totally be into it."

"Hmm." Yuushi pulled out a chair and sat down across the table from him. "Are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm," he mumbled, scrawling a bit of text in his panels. When Yuushi didn't continue, Gakuto looked up. 

Yuushi was leaning against the back of his chair, arms crossed, patiently waiting for Gakuto's attention. When their eyes met, Yuushi smiled at him, and Gakuto turned away from the small flare of inexplicable embarassment, back to his notebook. _What the hell?_

"You'll let me read it when you're done?" 

Gakuto felt Yuushi's shoe bump against his beneath the table. "It's just a 4-koma." He shifted his feet.

"I like your comics." A sock-clad foot crept under one of Gakuto's trouser legs. "I like your calves too."

"Don't be cute." Gakuto slipped his foot out of his shoe and then his toes were sliding along Yuushi's calf as well. He watched Yuushi's face, but there was just the usual lazy smile across it, the mix of sex and nonchalance.

Gakuto's foot slid away. He slumped down further in his chair and then he found Yuushi's thigh. Gakuto's mouth shifted into a devilish grin, watching Yuushi steadily beneath the fringe of his bangs. His toes inched higher and then at last he'd found the spot he was looking for. Yuushi closed his eyes, his foot dropping away from Gakuto's calf. He slid almost imperceptibly lower, and Gakuto's foot could reach him easily now. Gakuto traced the inseam down to the knee and then back up again, pressing lightly along the inner-thigh, and then more firmly. He heard Yuushi sigh, his lips parting just a little bit.

His other foot slipped out of his shoe and pushed at Yuushi's other knee, spreading his legs a bit more. Then Gakuto's toes were sliding along the top of his thigh, finding the fly of his pants, tracing with soft pressure along that front seam. His grin widened as he felt Yuushi's body react to him. He nestled the arch of his foot against the new warmth, brushed it with his toes. Yuushi's eyes flew open and his arms uncrossed suddenly, a hand reaching down to grab Gakuto's foot. 

" _Gakuto-_ "

"Oops, gotta go," Gakuto said, pulling his foot away from Yuushi's grasp. He slipped back into his shoes and stood gracefully, scooping his things into his bag. "Date tonight. Mata na."   

The look on Yuushi's face confirmed Gakuto's victory this time around.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou and Nature, Gakuto and College Boys, Hayato and Takedou, Yuushi and... Gakuto?

Gakuto was feeling terribly pleased with himself as he threw open the library doors, striding across the campus, back to the tennis courts. He needed to find Jirou before he went home to change. 

The problem with Jirou though, was that he was always in the last place you looked. Sometimes he was obscured by shrubbery, other times he uncannily blended into his surroundings, despite the bright blond hair. Jirou had been tripped over more times than anyone could count. If you were very quiet, you might be able to follow the faint sound of snoring, but some days Jirou didn't snore. Maybe it had something to do with the humidity in the air...

Gakuto's eyes scanned the landscape and spotted a boxer-clad leg behind a tree. He sighed and shook his head, running over to the spot. Jirou was leaning against his backpack, which was propped against the tree, which provided excellent shade in which to sleep, and there seemed to be some sort of weird harmony about it all. Jirou and Nature. Gakuto stooped down and poked him.

"Oi Jirou, wake up. _Wake up... WAKE UP!_ "

"Naaah? I'm ready, hold on..." Jirou got out his racket.

Gakuto gave him a dark look. "Practice ended like an hour ago."  

"An hour? Really? It feels like I've been sleeping for 2 seconds! Isn't it weird how that happens when you're..." Jirou yawned. "...when you're sleeping? Time gets all mixed up and topsy turvy..." His eyes were closing even before he'd reached the end of his sentence.

"I just!" Gakuto jumped in, before he lost him again. "I just wanted to tell you I can't study with you tonight."

"Nn? Oh, that's alright. Maybe I'll... take a nap before-"

"Because I have a date."

"I got these new boxers, they're really soft-"

" _With a college boy,_ " Gakuto added. He hoped Jirou was catching on. He was being very dramatic.

"College??" Jirou laughed sleepily. "Gakuto, we're not even in highschool. We haven't graduated yet!"

"So?"

"There are tons of guys at Hyoutei, is all," Jirou sat up and stretched wide. "Then you don't have to go alllll the way over to a whole different school..." 

"Yeah, well college guys are just more mature, I guess."

"I hear that they get drunk and party all the time."

"It gets pretty wild," Gakuto assured him coolly. "But I'm into that."

"I hope they're not like salarymen and go barfing in people's yards." Jirou stuck out his tongue. "Eww."

"No way! They're very intellectual. Drinking is just a way of relieving stress."

"Heeey!" Jirou's eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "If you like intellectual guys, why don't you go out with Yuushi?" 

Gakuto paused, dumbfounded. " _Yuushi?!_ You've gotta be kidding me."

"Don't you guys like each other?"

"Yeah, but not like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really-really??"

"That's what I said, baka!"

"I just thought you guys seemed really close."

"Just because we're doubles partners doesn't mean that we're Doing It." Gakuto snorted. "That's just silly."

"Yeah, but if you were Doing It, it'd be really convenient," grinned Jirou. "Think of all the travel time you'd save."

"We're not screwing, ok?!?"

"Hai~ wakarimashita."

"I've got a boyfriend, anyway. I'm not going to give him up just because of some _middle school boy,_ " huffed Gakuto.

"Do you mind if I take him, then?"

"What?!?"

"Just kidding, heheh! Ow!!" Jirou rubbed the spot on his shin where Gakuto had kicked him.

"Go home and study before you fall asleep again," Gakuto said, turning to leave.

"Have a lovely evening, Gakkuuun~!" Jirou called after him.

 

A "lovely evening" for Mukahi Gakuto was not flowers and whispered words of love. He wasn't looking for hand-in-hand walks on the beach silhouetted by a setting sun. It started with a cute outfit from his well organized closet, something that would show a tempting glimpse of tummy when he stretched, thin cotton jersey that wouldn't hide the hardened nub of a nipple on a hot-skinned boy. Something that was tucked carefully in the back, where his mom would never think to look. 

From that same spot came the low-slung shorts which gave the slightest peek at the beginning of the curve of his ass, before hugging it lovingly in indigo denim the rest of the way down. It was trendy to wear an extra-long belt with the end hanging loose, so Gakuto fastened his with satisfaction, liking his reflection in the mirror. Before he left, Gakuto grabbed a foil packet from another secret place, the box buried in the back of his bottom drawer. Then after a pause he grabbed a second one. Because Mukahi Gakuto wasn't looking for a "lovely evening" in the chaste sense, either.

He rode the JR train with the headphones of his minidisc player plugged firmly in his ears, pretending not to notice the various eyes which lingered on him. Gakuto didn't have time for tedious people who were shocked by a little hair color, or a bit of skin. He was going somewhere fun, and they could go off and be boring somewhere else.

Several songs went by in his ear, fast with a pounding bass, just like his heart as he neared his stop. It got him in the mood he wanted to be in. His demeanor was cool as he slipped out of the doors towards the campus. He floated through the evening streets with his music, his steps resounding with the bass line. The elevator carried him up to the room he'd been to a few times before. the boy he'd been seeing these past few weekends. There was a party tonight, so Gakuto had decided he could spare a good night's sleep for just one school night.

Here too eyes lingered on him, but not with disapproval, as Gakuto's mouth opened for his boyfriend, an interplay of tongues and the boy's hands brushing down Gakuto's body. The dorm suite was full of college students, mostly boys, spilling out into the hallway. There was music turned up too loud, the smell of beer and cigarettes. Gakuto's boyfriend shouted an introduction to his friends over the noise.

"This is Mukahi. Can you believe he's a third-year in _middle school?!_ " 

Gakuto gave them his coolest smile, as though he were indifferent to their approval.

"No way!"

"You're robbing the cradle, dude..."

"Yeah I know, I'm a total perv. But so's Mukahi."

"Isn't it past his bedtime?"

"Why, do you want to put me to bed?" Gakuto felt the laugh in his boyfriend's chest as he leaned against him, smiling cheekily and tickling with wandering fingers. 

"See what I mean?" proclaimed Gakuto's boyfriend, with no little pride.

A hand slipped just under the waistband of his shorts at the small of his back, and Gakuto twitched pleasantly.

Soon he had a beer in his hand and was talking animatedly, flirting with college boys and being fondled by his boyfriend and reveling in the feeling of losing himself in all of it. He was invincible after he'd gained the acceptance of the older boys, drawing their attention and perhaps their lust too.

At one point there was a circle around him and they were chanting "Mu-ka-hi! Mu-ka-hi!" as Gakuto downed yet another beer, head tipped to the ceiling. And then a bit later he was dancing with boys that were not his boyfriend, being pressed against by anonymous bodies and touched by anonymous fingers, and not minding at all. 

Then at last his boyfriend was pulling him away, into his single room, locking the door. It was much quieter there, but the walls still reverberated with the din of music and noise outside. His boyfriend was sitting on the edge of the bed, and immediately Gakuto was on the floor between his legs, yanking off the belt and unzipping the fly.

"You're such a slut, Mukahi..." sighed his boyfriend as Gakuto's tongue found his cock.

Gakuto's fingers dug into his thigh in response, taking him deep into his throat. He'd gotten good at that.

Then he was stretched out like a cat on his hands and knees, moaning as cock slid into him, as his boyfriend's hips shoved against him. He could be as loud as he liked this time with all the activity outside, so he didn't bother to muffle himself. It felt good to be noisy and a little rough. He was in the mood for a good hard fuck. Kiss marks and bruises and sweaty hands pulling at his hips, grabbing his shoulders, pulling his hair, holding him so tightly that it hurt, but that mix of pleasure/pain was what Gakuto's body wanted.

Gakuto's mind had wanted that too, but then it began to stray. He thought of his chemistry test tomorrow, elements on the periodic table, formulas... Jirou who'd probably forgotten about the test, and Yuushi who was being a hotshot and wasn't bothering to study for it... What was Yuushi doing right now? Maybe the same thing as Gakuto. Wouldn't that be strange? 

And then he imagined Yuushi fucking some faceless girl on a bed somewhere, elsewhere in Tokyo. The legs wrapped around his waist would be perfect, because Yuushi liked leggy girls. A pair of satin panties pushed down around one ankle. She wouldn't be anything special. There would be no need to know anything else about her, even her name. 

But Yuushi... Yuushi would be beautiful. It was impossible for him not to be. His hair would hang damply over his shoulders, swaying forward as his hips drove into hers, quenching that sort of thirst that Gakuto knew so well. Yuushi probably wouldn't be as loud as Gakuto was being now. He'd make soft little sex sounds, vocalized sighs that would be velvety and pretty in Yuushi's deep voice. It was always over too soon, and Yuushi would pull out of her and come, or perhaps they'd use a condom and he'd stay inside her. Either way, you didn't come inside someone you didn't love. 

There were two empty foil packets and several empty cans of beer in his wake when Gakuto gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss goodnight. He shook his head at several entreaties from other boys to stay longer as he walked through the crowd towards the door, but there was a pleased grin on his face. His boyfriend steadied him as Gakuto stepped out into the hall, more than a little wobbly, but doing a pretty good job of keeping himself together. They shared another kiss and there was a chorus of lewd hoots and hollers behind the half-open door.

"You'll come back and see me again soon, right?" Gakuto's boyfriend slurred in his ear.

Gakuto looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded, but the motion was a little too vigorous and threw him off-balance, so that his boyfriend had to steady him again.

It was good that Gakuto knew how to keep some of his wits about him when he was drunk, or he'd have probably ended up missing his train stop, or getting lost on the walk from the train station to his house. He almost made it the entire way without mishap, but then he started thinking about what was in his tummy, and the idea of come and alcohol sloshing together seemed like the grossest thing in the world. Like those yogurt drinks he used to like when he was little. The more he tried to think of something else, the more he thought about it, until he was finally feeling so nauseous and dizzy that he fell to his knees on his lawn and puked his guts out beneath the carefully manicured bushes in front of his house.

The only ear within the Mukahi household which received the sound of Gakuto's retching was that of Mukahi Hayato, who was up far past his bedtime for the sole benefit of witnessing his elder brother sneak in past curfew. 

There was a dual purpose in this, the most obvious of which was blackmail. It was always handy to have a bargaining chip when there was something he needed done. Or when Niisan caught him playing "doctor" with Takedou again, because Takedou _always_ forgot to lock the door, even though Hayato always told him to make _sure_ the door was locked, but nooo...  He'd had to clean Niisan's room for a whole month the last time that had happened. 

Hayato's second, more obscure purpose was to observe and learn. That was how he'd started playing acrobatic tennis, but he'd learned so many other things too. His favorite jacket -bright pink denim- had belonged to Niisan at one time, and he wore it with the same flair, the same twitch of his little boy-hips, collar upturned. There was this certain sass to the way Gakuto walked, and Hayato had learned it well. Maybe the small gold hoop in either ear made him even a bit cooler. Hayato often liked to pull his red hair back into a short ponytail to show them off. 

He'd learned some badass stuff as well. Like drinking beer. It had kind of a yucky taste, so Hayato would drink it fast like he'd seen Niisan do, and it wasn't so bad. He could handle one and a half so far. Gakuto only smoked on occasion, but the one time Hayato had seen him do it, he'd decided cigarettes were very cool, and always kept a little supply in an old candy tin at the bottom of his toy chest. There was a pack in one of the chest pockets of his pink jacket too, for when he and Takedou snuck off during lunch to hang out by the incinerator and look jaded. Because they had better places to be than Higashigawa Elementary.

Gakuto's key went into the lock on his 4th try, and he leaned heavily against the wall of the entryway as he struggled to toe off his sneakers. Once off, they lay in untidy contrast to the neatly-arranged shoes of the rest of the family- his mother and elder sister's fashionable pointy-toed flats, his father's shined black leather oxfords, Hayato's yellow Converse All-Stars. Gakuto had red ones, but they were on a shelf somewhere because he didn't wear them too often.

The front hall seemed so much longer tonight... he felt like his feet weren't taking him anywhere. He had to find the kitchen.... there was water in the kitchen, and he knew he needed to drink lots of water before he went to bed. Gakuto felt another wave of nausea and dizziness wash over him, and he slumped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. That was when Hayato's shadow fell over him, and he managed to acknowledge him with one bloodshot eye.

"You are _totally_ wasted. You'd better not let Tousan see you like that."

"Shut up, I know," Gakuto snapped irritably. He was already very aware of the possibility, and felt a dull sense of fear even through his alcoholic haze.

"That blotchy look is really not cute."

Normally Gakuto would have asserted that even when he was all blotchy he was still cuter than Hayato, but explaining the how and why of that would have been too taxing on his throbbing head, so he chose a simpler path. "Make me... Make me that hangover stuff."

"I don't think so." Hayato planted his hands authoritatively on his hips, clad in his teal pjs with the strawberries and hearts printed all over them. He'd somehow convinced their mother the pajamas were unisex, which clearly they were not. 

Gakuto's head dropped into his folded arms on the tabletop. "Hayatoooo...." he whined into the kitchen table.

Hayato was a little disturbed by this display. He'd never really seen Niisan look this pathetic before. Maybe drinking beer was kind of lame. Maybe chuhai was the way to go. 

"Why should I?"

"I'll be dead in the morning." Gakuto's voice was muffled by his arms, but then he managed to lift his head. "You'll miss me."

Perhaps Hayato half-believed him, or felt genuinely sorry for him. Or perhaps he simply saw an even richer opportunity to be had. "If I make it for you, you have to let me and Takedou have the house while Tousan and Kaasan are away next Sunday."

"Fine fine fine." Gakuto waved his hand impatiently.

"You can't set foot in the house all day," Hayato clarified.

"Heeh. Are you afraid I'll bust in on your _tea party_ again? Huhuhuh..." laughed Gakuto thickly, waggling his pinky finger as he leaned into Hayato's face. _Boyfriend!_

Hayato slapped him sharply on the head.

"Itetete!!" Gakuto winced, slumping back into his chair. 

"And if you break your promise I'll tell Tousan you were drinking again."

"Mnn." Sullenly, Gakuto stared at the floor. He didn't like being on the other end of sibling blackmail.

"What?"

"Alrightalrightalright. Just make it. Make the stuff."

Hayato smiled. He went to get the nutmeg and the honey from the cupboard.

 

The prettiest mornings for Gakuto came from the ugliest nights. He'd been sweaty and nauseous and dizzy when he'd stripped off his clothes and managed to crawl under a pile of bedsheets, clad in nothing but his feather necklace. In the morning, though, he woke in the warm bundle with the feeling that he'd had a lovely dream. The sun touching his face was gentle through the curtains at his window, his sheets smelled nice and clean, and somehow he felt kind of ethereal and heavenly. He hadn't yet slept over at his boyfriend's place, but he thought it would be nice to wake up with him some morning with that same feeling. It would be terribly romantic. And to top it off maybe a nice fuck before breakfast. And after. The idea appealed greatly to Gakuto. Later he hummed in his shower and took too long so that Hayato had to kick the door and yell at him.

At morning practice Gakuto yawned almost as often as Jirou did, but he wasn't as tired as he'd expected to be. Atobe, on the other hand, looked like he'd been hit by a train. His eyes were puffy, his hair was in disarray, and most horrible of all, there was a tiny blemish marring one once-flawless cheek. He arrived 15 minutes late to practice, and didn't look pleased about it. The sound of the clubhouse door slamming shut made the entire team pause.

Atobe, jacket draped around his shoulders, walked briskly onto the court. It looked dangerous, the mood he was in. Without a word, he raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. The Hyoutei regulars gathered at attention.

"This morning we're having 'Silent Training,' " Atobe announced, rubbing his temples. "Not one single word spoken. NOT ONE WORD," he repeated through clenched teeth. "I have a headache." He turned away. "Now go."

Then Atobe's head snapped up, remembering something. "Kabaji! Ice coffee. Aspirin."

"U-" began Kabaji.

" _In silence!!_ " hissed Atobe, turning a vicious glare on him. 

Kabaji, deprived of his "Usu," obediently left to fufill his task.

There were several looks exchanged between the boys as they returned to their practice. Gakuto mouthed "Tennis no Ojousama" to Jirou, and Jirou had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep his laughter silent. Yuushi's tennis racket tapped them both on the head chidingly. 

Then there was the chemistry test, which Gakuto was pretty certain he'd have to retake, because last night when he'd kept thinking of the periodic table and formulas, of course today he'd keep thinking of his boyfriend and forget everything he studied. Just his luck.

Atobe's headache had apparently been cured by the magically-potent combination of ice coffee and aspirin, because he seemed quite his normal self at afternoon practice. The team was granted the privilege of speaking once again, and even Kabaji's "Usu" seemed a bit more chipper.

"I haven't asked you how your date went yesterday, after I was heartlessly abandoned in the library," Yuushi commented casually. 

"Oh..." A sly smile spread across Gakuto's face. "We had a good time. I think a few of his friends kinda dig me too."

"You're just too attractive for your own good."

"It was this party at his dorm. Pretty wild. And we were dancing and I could totally feel these hands on my ass. I was sort of wondering what a... you know, what a... foursome would be like, because I've never really done the group thing before." Gakuto looked to him. "Is that beyond slutty?"

"Since when do you care about that?"

"Heh, just wondering. I lose perspective on these sorts of things sometimes. Although I guess I shouldn't make you my pillar of morality." Gakuto snickered. "You're really pissed about the library thing yesterday?"

"It _was_ rather cruel to leave me in my condition, without any assistance."

"You were expecting me to 'assist' you? Not bloody likely."

"I would have, had our roles been reversed."

"Yeah, I bet you would have. Because you're a fucking whore, as we've established."

"I'm not the one talking about foursomes."

"Maybe you're just the kind of boy who never kisses and tells." Gakuto raised a provocative eyebrow.

"Perhaps," responded Yuushi, with another one of those innocent smiles.

                                                           *   *   *

Gakuto found himself staring dumbly at the long list of names posted on the bulletin board. They liked to tease you. They liked it when you let your hopes climb high enough to think that just maybe you really did make a passing grade. You'd think, hey, crazier things have happened... and as each day of the week passed you'd get more and more confident until you couldn't imagine yourself _not_ passing that stupid test. Then at the end of the week they'd catch you off guard, and you'd find your name exiled beneath the red line separating the passes from the fails. Mandatory retake.

Gakuto banged his forehead against the wall. Stuff like this was such a pain in the ass. And it meant he couldn't go to Saturday practice next week. He looked at the list again, scanning the names at the top. _Atobe Keigo... Kabaji Munehiro...Takashima Kazusa..._ Gakuto frowned. It was rare that Yuushi wasn't in the top three. His eyes drifted further and further down. Had Yuushi skipped school or something?! He wasn't finding him anywhere on the list. Then, beneath the red line, Gakuto found the name at last. He took a step back, stared at the board. Then he took a step forward, squinted at the kanji. It was indeed Yuushi's name. Yuushi had failed the test too. Gakuto blinked.

"Wow, that's a first. Did Yuushi get a lobotomy or something?" Jirou frowned at the "fail" list until he found his name. "Ah, here I am. I guess I'll see both of you next Saturday."

"You forgot about the test, didn't you?"

"No, I fell asleep when I was studying, and I hadn't gotten too far sooo... I did really good on the first few questions, but then I was a total blank for the rest of the test."

"That's really irresponsible, Jirou!"

"I guess it's as responsible as going to a sex party with college boys, na Gakkun?"

"It wasn't a sex party!! I was going to see my _boyfriend._ "

"I told you it's too much travel time."

"Yeah well... I'll know better next time," said Gakuto in a quieter voice, eyebrows furrowed. "I've never been on the 'fail' list before... _Shit,_ what if I've just ruined my life?!" His stomach got that horrible queasy feeling again, and Gakuto remembered how he'd puked under the bushes in front of his house. His eyes wobbled. "Jirouuuu..."

Gakuto pressed his face to Jirou's shoulder, and Jirou patted him. "Oi oi, it's not that bad. Failing one test doesn't mean you're doomed. I've failed a few and I'm not slitting my wrists anytime soon."

Gakuto stood up straight again. "You're so positive." _Or you just don't give a fuck about school..._ he thought. "I'm gonna study really hard. No distractions this time." 

" 'Yosh!!" Jirou gave him a thumbs-up.

If one were to look inside of Gakuto's heart in that moment, they might have seen that he was indeed earnest in his conviction. He had an entire week, and he was sure he could make excellent use of it. No boyfriend visits, just homework and study. _Like a freakin' monk,_ he thought.

At practice that day, Gakuto asked Yuushi the question he was dying to ask. 

"How in the hell did you fail that test?!?"

"Oh, the chemistry test? Just a fluke, I suppose. Or maybe I was still traumatized from being molested then left for dead in the library the previous day."

"Shut up about the library thiing already! Geez!"

"Well, you did make me fail my test..."

"Oh you can't be fucking serious! Look, we both need to pass this stupid thing. Let's study for it together."

"You'll just use me and cast me aside again." Yuushi shook his head sadly. "What a tragic existence..."

Gakuto wasn't amused. "Come on, Yuushi."

"I'll see what I can do," replied Yuushi, non-committal.

" _Yuushi,_ " Gakuto pressed, in a sort of ill-tempered growl.

"Mmm... alright," came the answer, and never had there been a reluctance that was more paperthin.

 

Everything for the test had gotten terribly jumbled in Gakuto's head, but Yuushi helped straighten the facts out so that they all began to make sense again. The week before the test they went to Gakuto's house every afternoon after practice. There was little in the way of flirtation between them, such was the seriousness of their task. They slipped into a comfortable manner of studying that suited them both. Except for the time when Hayato had declared that Yuushi was "hotter than Niisan's other boyfriend" and received a punch in the arm from his brother. Annoyances of that sort were precisely why Gakuto usually preferred to hang out with Yuushi elsewhere.

Gakuto was restless by the end of the week, infused with a newfound confidence in his knowledge of chemistry, and itching to be out and about after his retake. His eyes drifted over the words in his textbook, but he'd grown tired of looking at them every day, and so he watched Yuushi instead. Every now and then he made sure to turn his page to give the appearance of reading.

Yuushi's hair had a way of falling so that you couldn't really see his face too well when he was looking down into his book. It was like his own little veil of secrecy. Gakuto wondered again what had made Yuushi fail the test. Maybe he really had been out screwing some girl, and the same thing had happened to him as had happened to Gakuto. It would serve Yuushi right, for being such a whore. Gakuto stared at Yuushi's obscured face.

_Look at me._

Gakuto closed his eyes and did his best to beam his message into Yuushi's head.

_Look at me._

He brushed his hand aside and knocked his pencil to the floor.

_Just raise your eyes and..._

"What are you doing?" Yuushi restored the pencil to its former position.

Gakuto shrugged. "I'm bored." He got up and sat down on Yuushi's side of the table, peering at Yuushi's chemistry textbook.

"We're supposed to be using this time for study, you know."

"The test is tomorrow, haven't we studied enough?? I know all this stuff backwards and forwards now." Gakuto's fingers combed idly through Yuushi's hair, looking for split ends but unable to find any.

"If you don't take this seriously, you're going to fail again, Gakuto. I know you don't want that."

Gakuto watched fine black strands of hair slip through his fingers. "Maybe I don't know what I want."

"I think you do."

"What I do know is that you failed that test on purpose."

"Eh?"

Gakuto cocked his head to the side. "This chapter you're on... It's way ahead of where the class is. Have you just been reading ahead this entire time?"

Yuushi put his hands up. "You've caught me."

"You deceitful bastard." Gakuto smiled. "I suppose I should thank you."

"For deceiving you?"

"Seriously, you've been essentially tutoring me all this week, and now it's like I'm guaranteed against failing. You're amazing." Gakuto clasped Yuushi's hands in his own. "I love you, Yuushi. Marry me."

"I'd make a terrible husband."

"Ehh?? I didn't hear anyone say _you'd_ be the husband."

"It looks strange when the husband is shorter than the wife."

"Huh. Next you'll be telling me the wife can't be on top."

"Well, it's less work for the husband. That's not so bad." Yuushi's mouth slid into a slow smile. "I'd let you be on top."

"Ohhh, waitaminute waitaminute! _Now_ I see what it is. You want me to repay you..." Gakuto clutched his chest, " _...with my body!!_ " He fell backwards onto the carpet with a healthy flash of tummy. "If only... if only I had known before it was too late, I could have saved my virtue!"

Then Yuushi's hand was on the exposed stretch of Gakuto's stomach.

"We should try it," suggested Yuushi with peculiar enthusiasm.

Gakuto sat up. Where the hell was this conversation going? " _What?_ "

"I'm sure you've thought about it before. Aren't you curious?"

"You're serious?!"

"Have I ever said that I wasn't? Come home with me after the test tomorrow."

Gakuto stared dumbly at him. This wasn't fluffy, playful flirting for flirtation's sake. Yuushi was serious. "You've gotta be shitting me."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"You want to fuck me?" Gakuto asked again, incredulous. 

"It might be fun, don't you think? Although I realize it's in direct violation of your 'No Middle School Boys' policy."

Gakuto grinned, regaining his hold of the conversation. There was a change in his body language. He leaned back on his arms and eyed the prospect of Yuushi, of letting Yuushi fuck him. It was true that he'd thought about it before. "...I might be persuaded to make an exception."

"You'll come to my house after the test tomorrow?"

"But your family knows me... That's kind of..." If it had been anyone else, Gakuto wouldn't have cared. But this was Yuushi.

"A hotel, then?"

"Aren't we too young?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the adultness of it. Like they were having an affair or something cool and secret like that. 

"They assume I'm in highschool. It's not difficult."

"...Make it Sunday. I have to be out of the house, anyway."

"Alright."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friend Werefox for allowing the use of Hayato and Takedou!! They first appear in her awesome Fujicest fic "Eleven Days and One Night" and I just loved them so much that I wrote them into the story. Hayato's name means "early/quick person," which is rather appropriate for someone whose elder brother is Gakuto. ^_^ 
> 
> -"chuhai"... trendy Japanese cocktail drink containing distilled shochu and usually a fruity flavoring. it comes in cans, is relatively cheap, and is all around awesome.
> 
> -"Tennis no Ojousama"... Princess of Tennis ^_^;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuushi and Gakuto become official nikutai kankei, and ecchi is had.

                                                                                  *   *   *

There were two brothers eating breakfast at the Mukahi kitchen table that Sunday morning. Having habitually woken late on Sundays, Hayato and Gakuto had missed their parents departure for a small trip, and thus found themselves alone.

The boys did what they always did when there were no females in the house to cook for them. Hayato, pajamas pink this time printed with glittered Tinkerbells, set out two bowls and scooped liberal amounts of strawberry ice cream into each one. It was the good kind, with real bits of strawberries frozen inside. Wordlessly Hayato handed a big spoon to Gakuto, then stuck one into his own mound of ice cream before seating himself across from his brother.  

"Hey, I forgot... didn't Neechan say she was coming home today?"

"What?!? Tousan and Kaasan didn't say anything about-"

"Ju~st kidding."

"That's not funny! Don't be an asshole!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Gakuto threw a napkin at him. "Are you guys gonna stay in the house all day long? That would be kinda lame."

"We'll probably go cd-shopping for a little bit. But that's none of your business."

"Huh, it's not like I'm dying to know. I've got better things to do. I have a life, you know."

"Well it's almost 11 and you're still here."

Gakuto ignored him. "So things are going good? Between you and him?"

"Uh-huh."

"He's treating ya right?"

"Yeah..." Hayato answered hesitantly, eyeing his brother with suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that. I can ask you questions about him if I want to."

"Me and Takedou grew up together. We've always gotten along good."

"It must be nice to have a default boyfriend."

Hayato frowned at the unfamiliar term. "What's a 'default boyfriend'?"

"Oh, nothing. You're still young. You wouldn't understand..."

"..."

"...So have you guys done the deed yet?"

Hayato choked. " _Niisan!!_ "

"Hmm. I guess that's good. They say it's good to wait," Gakuto nodded approvingly. "And there's other stuff you can do besides _that._ "

" _I know._ "

"But Takedou's kinda shy. You might have to make the first move."

"...Yeah, he is kinda shy." Hayato blushed a little. "But I think it's cute."

"So you like the 'nice boy' type."

Hayato grinned evilly. "It's fun to make them do bad things."

"Ne~!!" The brothers shared an affirmative nod.

Gakuto sighed. "I remember back when I was your age... Maybe one day I'll tell you about my first love..."

"You always have too many boyfriends."

"What are you talking about?? I just have _one_ boyfriend. I'm not a _slut._ " 

Hayato sighed at his brother. " _Niisan._ " _Who are you kidding?!_   "Right now you have one official one and one unofficial one."

"What the h-"

Then the doorbell rang.

Hayato's face lit up. "It's Takedou! I'll get it." He paused, turning on his heel for a moment. "You're gonna leave now, right?"

"In a minute, in a minute..." Gakuto waved him away impatiently, idly digging his spoon in the melted mush of remaining ice cream.

He decided to stay just a bit longer and amuse himself with observing his little brother interact with Takedou. Even Gakuto had to admit they made an adorable couple. Takedou had brought a videogame over, and the pair were already deep in discussion about it by the time they'd gotten from the front door to the kitchen. 

"And then if you get one kind of sword there are a bunch of fire attacks you can do, and it looks really cool when they cut to the CG scene and there's flames coming off the blade, and then they do a closeup on the guy's eye and the flames are reflected in it."

"I hate it when the CG scenes take too long, though. It's boring watching the same thing over and over."

"One of the bad guys reminds me of you."

"...Heh, really?" 

They headed for the refrigerator, and as Hayato retrieved ice cream from the depths of the freezer again, Gakuto watched Takedou's gaze drift to Hayato's pert little bottom. After a moment Takedou's eyes met Gakuto's, and the blush that rose in Takedou's cheeks was perhaps most adorable of all.

"O-ohayo Gakuto-niichan," stuttered Takedou, remembering his manners and giving Gakuto a quick bow.

"Yo, Takkun." Gakuto gave him his best raised-eyebrow tsk-tsk look. It was the big brother thing to do.

" _Don't_ call him 'Takkun'!" corrected Hayato, turning around.

"It's alright Hayato, I don't mind..." Takedou looked down at his feet, occupying his fingers with the plastic case of his game disc.

"See? He likes it." Gakuto stuck out his tongue. "Don't let him call all the shots, Takkun."

"I thought you said you were leaving." Hayato dug viciously into the container with his ice cream scoop and gave his brother a dark, dark look. "Right now."

"Okay, okay... I know you boys want to be alone. Don't wear yourselves out." Gakuto dropped his dishes in the sink, and gave the flustered Takedou a huge grin.

 

A tiny silver feather dangled from Gakuto's cellphone as he scrolled down to Yuushi's name in his phone book. It rang just once and then Yuushi picked up.

"I've been waiting all morning for the sound of your lovely voice."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in my room, reading."

"Tsumanee yo."

"Hidoi ya na."

"Meet me at the theater. Let's see a movie."

"I hope you aren't planning anything indecent."

"Huh, that sounds like a lie. Hurry up. I'm waiting."

Gakuto pushed the end key, tapping his cellphone against his chin. So what was this? A date? If they were going to do this hotel thing, they'd better do it right. No strings attached, because that would defeat the purpose, right? So this was a friends thing. Yeah, they'd gone to the movies together before. Keep it cool, Mukahi.

Not that he was losing his cool. When Yuushi came 25 minutes later, he was properly admonished, because Gakuto never liked waiting more than 15 minutes for anything or anyone. Yuushi did look nice, though. Maybe he'd spent the time preening. Gakuto's eyes kept glancing at him in the theater, half-expecting to feel a foot sliding up his leg or a hand along his thigh. But no. This was a friends thing.

They went shopping and ran into Kikumaru and Oishi from Seigaku. Gakuto grinned at Kikumaru with a sort of "I'm still better than you" look. Kikumaru smiled sweetly back, but when no one else was looking he stuck his tongue out and made a face at Gakuto. Oishi was just boring so Gakuto focused his attention on shooting discreet, spiteful glances at Kikumaru. Yuushi had a brief but polite exchange with Oishi, and then they were off.

"I don't like that whole cutesy thing he's got going. He's always got that freaking bandage on his cheek."

"And that red hair. What was he thinking?"

"Oi. I'm _completely_ different from Kikumaru," Gakuto stopped, pointing for emphasis. "And I would never, ever flip my hair out like that. It's just... goofy."

"I must admit I'm a bit more fond of you than him."

"...Would you fuck him, though?" asked Gakuto as they continued on.

"Why does it interest you?"

"It's just a theoretical question." Gakuto eyed him. "Answer it."

"Hmm..."

"He starts going 'Nya-nya' and paws at you..." Gakuto made a pawing motion against Yuushi's chest. "...like he's in heat or something."

"A cat boy."

"And you'd be his 'scratching post'!!" Gakuto stopped in his steps again and burst into hysterical laughter for several minutes. Then he sighed at last, wiping tears away. "...So Kikumaru's unfuckable, but I'm not." He tilted his head a little and gave Yuushi a look. "Shall we?"

Yuushi smiled. "I've been waiting all day."

" 'Matase da na," Gakuto grinned back. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Of course."

"I hope it's suitable."

"Quite."

"Lead the way, then."

 

                                                                                   *   *   *

The hotel was actually much more than suitable. It wasn't a love-hotel at all. Gakuto felt somewhat troubled by that. It seemed like a waste. He looked around at the classic European-style interior, eyed the stiff uniformed bell-hops uncertainly. Did Yuushi take his girlfriends here too? Gakuto trailed behind as Yuushi came closer to the reception desk.

"I-I'll wait over in one of those chairs over there..." Gakuto said suddenly.

Yuushi looked back at him. "Alright. I won't be long."

Gakuto watched him walk up to the desk with a casual air. There was no awkwardness, no indication that Yuushi was anything younger than highschool-age. Gakuto saw the girl at the desk eye Yuushi with interest, the extra enthusiasm in her smile. Was she blushing? Did her hand just touch his as she handed him the card key?! Gakuto snorted, turning away in annoyance.

Then Yuushi came to fetch him, and as he rose he saw that stupid girl still watching Yuushi, so he shot her the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Hn," Gakuto said to himself, when he saw that she understood.

When they arrived in their room, Gakuto made sure there was an understanding between himself and Yuushi as well.

"First, we need to lay down rules. This is a one-time-only thing. I'm not going to become your pussy-substitute when you're in a dry spell, so you can forget that right now."

"Fair enough."

"No one needs to hear about this. It's no one's business but ours."

"Agreed."

"You're taking _me_ out, I'm not taking you out."

"What does that mean?"

"It's on your tab."

Yuushi laughed. "I'll spare no expense."

"Good. Now that we have an understanding, I need a drink."

"I don't think they'll serve you at the bar. You're just too cute to look of age."

"I guess that's on your tab too," Gakuto said breezily, opening the minibar and surveying its contents.

"What do you drink?"

"Well, I don't drink too often."

"A few won't kill you."

"I suppose I'm somewhat fond of my father's Royal Salut..."

"Huh, what's that??"

"Scotch."

"Scotch?!"

"But I'll have whatever you're having."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. _Scotch. What a fucking botchan._ "It's not your fancy-ass Scotch, but this's good stuff. Try to keep up." Gakuto handed Yuushi a beer and took one himself.

After a few of those, it was much less weird that he was going to let Yuushi fuck him. It just made sense for them to try this out. It would be fun, just like Yuushi had said. Gakuto crawled over him, pushing Yuushi against the headboard. Casually he plucked the beer from Yuushi's hand and finished it off.

"You're too slow." He pressed his palms to Yuushi's. "You're not keeping up."

"Seems like I'm not too good at it, hmm?" Yuushi answered softly, letting Gakuto's mouth move leisurely along his neck. 

Gakuto laughed and raised his head languidly. "They say you're good at other things..." His eyes lowered as his fingers slipped teasingly into the waist of Yuushi's jeans. "Let's see if you live up to all your hype."

Then his hands moved out of habit, almost by themselves, undoing the belt and the fly of the jeans. Yuushi was kissing him and Gakuto could taste Yuushi and alcohol in his mouth, the intoxicating sweetness on his breath. Mmm... Yuushi-flavored beer. Or maybe it was beer-flavored Yuushi. His head began to swim so he closed his eyes and went on sensation, his tongue pressing into Yuushi's mouth, his body moving against him. He didn't remember anything after that.

 

                                                                                    *   *   *

" _Shit,_ " Gakuto breathed, half-awake. His head turned on his pillow as his hand felt for the edge of the bedspread. "Hnn..." There was an arm in his way. His eyes cracked open and he frowned as he wriggled away. The arm tightened around him and he felt a hand at the small of his back. That felt good, so Gakuto let the hand stay where it was. His head turned again, and there was Yuushi's face just inches away from him. Gakuto might have extricated himself then, but instead he stared into Yuushi's face, feeling warm and oddly content bundled together with him there. Experimentally, he poked Yuushi once, twice, studied the shapes Yuushi's body made beneath the sheets. Gingerly, Gakuto laid his face against Yuushi's chest. His cheeks might have colored a little. It occured to him that he'd passed out last night, which was really lame, but he'd make it up to Yuushi somehow. 

Yuushi began to stir just then, his hand sliding downward unconciously, over the curve of Gakuto's ass. Gakuto blushed a bit deeper, but then the hand was gone and Yuushi was stretching his arms, coming fully awake. 

"Ohayo-san."

" 'Morning," responded Gakuto, sliding away from him.

"...Did you sleep well?"

"I'm sorry," Gakuto hung his head shamefully. Apologizing was one of his least favorite things, but this time he really needed to say it.

"It's alright."

"No, really... I feel terrible. It was all my fault."

"It's fine."

"Don't be so goddamn benevolent. It's _not_ fine."

"I'll find some way to deal with my continuing abandonment issues."

" _Yuushi!_ "

"Mm?"

"I feel really really shitty about it."

"There's no need to be upset. It's nothing that can't be reconciled. Just remember that you owe me an evening of your company."

"You still want to... even after this?"

"All my suffering would have been for naught, otherwise."

Gakuto shoved him. "If you're a smartass I'll make you suffer even more."

 

The next weekend Gakuto was scrolling to Yuushi's name in his phonebook, his fingers lingering on the keys. 

_Just remember that you owe me an evening of your company._

Why did he have to make it sound so slutty?? He ought to make him wait. Yuushi was really being a smartass, even though it was his idea in the first place. Gakuto's thumb rubbed the "Ok" key. But maybe it was best to just get it over with. Then they'd be even. Afterwards he could go see his boyfriend and forget about the whole affair.

No no... not affair... Fling. Just a fling. Gakuto pressed the "Ok" key. 

"Hai."  
    
Gakuto found the sound of Yuushi's voice suspicious. "You're with a girl, aren't you?"

"No, not at the moment." There was a muffled sound on the other end of the phone.

"Don't lie."

"I'm watching..." That sound again. "a movie." Like a sniffle.

"Don't tell me you're getting all choked up again."

"It's a really good one. They had a fight but just now they got back together. She was crying and ran away but he chased after her because he realized he was in love with her."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. How the hell could the same person be so cool one moment and such a nerd the next?? "So you're not doing anything important."

"Well, the credits are rolling now."

"...Come meet me, then."

"Where?"

"...You know where."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I didn't know this was _that_ kind of call."

"I made you a promise, so I'm going to keep it."

"How noble."

"Meet me in an hour."

"Mm. Honja."

 

Gakuto flopped down on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I need a smoke."

"Isn't that for afterwards?" grinned Yuushi. 

Gakuto watched him shrug off his jacket and drape it on the chair by the window. His fingers dug into the bedspread. _Calm the fuck down, Mukahi. Geez._ "I haven't had one for months."

"You can relax, it's alright." Yuushi leaned down. His hand cupped the side of Gakuto's face and he kissed him gently.

"...I _am_ relaxed." Gakuto frowned, unclenching his hands. He felt Yuushi's weight behind him on the bed.

"You're a bundle of nerves." There were lips at the nape of Gakuto's neck, murmuring against it, calming him somehow. "This isn't the usual way we play." Yuushi's tongue followed Gakuto's spine downwards a bit.  

"I've played this way before. More than a few times." Gakuto leaned back and Yuushi sucked at his throat. With one hand he threaded his fingers into Yuushi's hair, while the other was inside of Yuushi's jeans, around Yuushi's cock. "I'm good at it," Gakuto said in a low voice, almost as though he'd just remembered it. He slipped back into his element.

"Hmm." Yuushi's teeth bit lightly at his earlobe, and a brief shiver of pleasure rippled through Gakuto's body.

He turned to Yuushi then, yanking open the snaps of Yuushi's shirt and pushing him backwards on the bed with a firm hand at his chest. Gakuto sat himself in Yuushi's lap and stole his glasses, giving him an impish grin as he tried them on and then set them aside.  His left hand rose to his mouth and he continued eyeing him as he wet his fingers. They dipped into Yuushi's jeans again, wrapped around Yuushi's cock and stroked him to full erection. He watched Yuushi's eyes close and his breathing quicken. Gakuto's gaze drifted downwards.

"My, my... aren't we blessed."

"You've seen me before."

"Heh. Not quite like this, though."

"Mm," conceded Yuushi, leaning back on his arms as Gakuto continued to caress him.

"...Do you like this?"

"Ah."

"Do you want more?" Gakuto crawled out of his lap, moving down to lie on his stomach. He tugged the jeans down a little further and his fingers traced the exposed skin of Yuushi's thighs. "Because I can give you more."

Yuushi opened his eyes and Gakuto smiled up at him from between his legs. "You want me to go down on you, don't you?" The jeans were sliding down in increments.

Yuushi's eyes had closed again and he nodded in silence. Gakuto lowered his head, letting his bangs tickle him, dissatisfied. "Na, Yuushi." He pulled off the jeans and underwear impatiently, tossing them to a far corner of the room. With his teeth he nipped little insistent trails up Yuushi's legs and then low across his abdomen.

"Yes," Yuushi whispered finally, his entire body beginning to throb beneath Gakuto's hands. "...in your mouth."

Gakuto pretended to gasp. "In my mouth?! What a scandalous thing to say, Yuushi..." He tucked strands of his bright red hair behind his ears, and then Gakuto leaned in and kissed the head of Yuushi's cock. His fingers wrapped around the base and then his tongue bathed the shaft with deliberate strokes. He let the head rest on his tongue in his open mouth for a moment, watched the face above him with its eyebrows slightly drawn, hanging on his every movement. Utterly in his thrall. Gakuto felt himself grow a little hard against the bedspread. His eyes drifted shut to the soft, tiny moan that came from Yuushi, and he began to move his head in slow circles.

He felt Yuushi's fingers in his hair. They tightened a little as he went on, but Yuushi took care to be gentle still. Gakuto's tongue slid from base to tip on the underside of Yuushi's cock and then his lips closed around the head.

" _Gakuto,_ " Yuushi breathed, his hips driving forward. 

Gakuto relaxed his throat, letting Yuushi fuck his mouth. That velvet voice was purring his name, and it was lovely to hear Yuushi desire him as plainly and openly as he was now. It was even better to _feel_ him.

"Ah..." 

The muscles in Yuushi's thighs were tensing then, and he began to pull away. Perhaps because Yuushi thought it was rude to come in someone's mouth without being expressly invited to do so. As though it were an obligation like covering one's mouth when one coughed. But Gakuto's fingers were around Yuushi's cock again, his mouth sucking at the corona as his thumb pressed at the base. Yuushi's body jerked, his breathing short and harsh, face turned to the side. Then Gakuto released his hand.

"Nn..."

The taste of come washed fast and thick over Gakuto's tongue, down the back of his throat. He raised his head, pressing his lips together for a moment, then climbed over Yuushi. 

"Gakuto," sighed Yuushi, voice soft and slightly unsteady. Gakuto could feel the electric shivers along Yuushi's skin. "You didn't have to-"

"Baka." Gakuto idly traced lines on Yuushi's chest. Almost as though he were bashful. "Of course I'd let you come in my mouth. It's no big deal."

"I think... I like your mouth better than your calves, after all."

"I bet your little girlfriends don't do it like _that._ "

"If they do it at all."

"You taste good. But I expected that." Gakuto's tongue darted out over his lips and he smirked. "You're a Kansai boy."

"You actually like it?"

"Maa... It's an acquired taste, I suppose."

"Well you do like natto." Yuushi smiled at him, his mouth meeting Gakuto's wetly. Suddenly his fingers were under Gakuto's shirt, smoothing across the shallow shapes of his abs, pinching his nipples, pulling the shirt over Gakuto's head and tossing it to the floor. Yuushi kissed him harder. 

Gakuto grabbed the edges of Yuushi's shirt, pulling Yuushi on top of him as he lay back on the bed. He slipped the shirt from one of Yuushi's arms, then the other. His eyes drifted down Yuushi's body, back up to his face. Gakuto spread his legs playfully.

"You wanna fuck me so bad you can taste it."

Yuushi leaned down to kiss Gakuto's stomach, fingers undoing the fly of his shorts. "And what if I do?"

"I don't think you know what to do with me."

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Oh really." Gakuto gave him a sly grin. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I just figured that in your many travels..."

"Well... I've done things. Just not this thing," asserted Yuushi, producing a condom packet in his own defense.

Gakuto sighed. "You're a terrible husband. Here." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a tube. "You didn't think of _this,_ did you?"

Yuushi looked briefly uncomfortable. "No..."

"Touch me," Gakuto demanded suddenly, pulling Yuushi's hands downward. They closed over the shape beneath the scarlet material of Gakuto's boxers, caressing it. Then Yuushi's mouth replaced them.

Gakuto drew in a deep breath, eyes half-lidded. "That's it. Good boy..." He twisted a little under Yuushi's mouth, kept on edge by contact that was not quite direct, that gave him pleasure but would not push him to release. At last he took Yuushi's face into his hands and kissed him with an ungentle mouth, biting his bottom lip almost enough to draw blood. He tugged off his own shorts and boxers, flinging them away carelessly.

"Well?" Gakuto lay back again, eyeing Yuushi steadily.

Yuushi considered him, but Gakuto offered him no clues, expectant. Then Yuushi made his move. 

"That wouldn't be too comfy, if you do it like that..."

"But how do I-"

"Here, it's better if I turn like this..."

"I can't see your face like that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Yuushi paused, and there was the slightest hint of embarrassment. "...I want to see you."

"Aho," sighed Gakuto making a show of his annoyance, but he turned on his back again. "There. Happy now?"

"Yes," answered Yuushi softly, leaning down to kiss him with a mouth that was equally so.

Gakuto was still annoyed and refused to open his mouth. Yuushi was being difficult. Gakuto didn't like that. Yuushi's lips nudged at him. Denied. Then his hand reached down between them and stroked Gakuto with his fingertips. 

"Yuushi..." Gakuto's mouth opened for him in a pleasured sigh. "Fuck me."

"You're behaving so well now. I almost don't recognize you." Yuushi stroked him lightly, petting him into obedience. "I like hearing your voice like this, especially when I know you're not just teasing me." His teeth closed over a nipple.

"Ah! Soko..." gasped Gakuto, his back arching towards him.

"I was never teasing, though. Did you know that?" Yuushi bit him again, pulling at the delicate pink nub just a little. "I've always wanted to do this with you."

"All you had to do... was ask..." Gakuto breathed, his lips briefly curving into a sultry grin. He was pleased with this new revelation. There was suddenly a new height to his own allure, an increased pleasure in the ways Yuushi was touching him. 

"In any case, you're quite lovely with that blush on your cheeks." Yuushi's index finger traced a meandering path down beneath Gakuto, brushing across his entrance for the first time.

"Don't try that sweet-talking shit with me." Gakuto folded his arms up above his head, his body inviting, tangling his legs with Yuushi's. It was possible that the low, soft tone in which he spoke next held even more meaning than the word itself. " _Irete._ "

"All in good time. I don't like rushing things," responded Yuushi calmly, smoothing a generous dab from the tube between his thumb and forefinger, and caressing the sensitive pucker of skin.

"Hmm..." Gakuto drew his knees up a little, pleased that Yuushi was proving competent. Perhaps more than competent. Gakuto's skin was growing hot and he felt himself falling under that sort of fevered haze which could overtake even him, proud and arrogant as he was. 

" _Yuushi..._ " Gakuto's eyes were half shut once more, cheeks flushed. " _Irete yo._ "

Yuushi leaned over him again. "Have you forgotten? I'm a terrible husband. I don't listen like I should."

Gakuto frowned at him, wanting to say something cutting and clever because he had the suspicion Yuushi was getting too full of himself. He wondered how it had gotten to be that he didn't quite have the upper hand anymore. 

" _Obviously._ I told you befo-"

Then Yuushi's finger slipped inside. Gakuto's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell silent, and he stared up into Yuushi's face. Yuushi pushed a little deeper, looking down at him.

"I'm not... It's not...?"

Gakuto shook his head. He felt Yuushi's fingers move into him with great care, Yuushi watching his face for any signs of discomfort. Then the fingers brushed just the right place, and Gakuto moaned loudly, his hips moving to him. Yuushi smiled, brushing that same spot again and again, his mouth moving over Gakuto's skin, finding the secret tenderness of the hard compact little body.

" _Yuushi..._ "  The voice was odd now, almost like a sob.

"Do you want me?" Yuushi murmured at last, withdrawing his fingers. 

"I want..." Gakuto's legs hooked over Yuushi's shoulders and pulled him down close. "...your cock." His hand moved slickly over Yuushi's length, sheathing him, and then Gakuto was guiding him into place. "So fuck me. _Now._ " 

Yuushi slid into the tightness of Gakuto's body with little resistance. Gakuto sucked in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut. His legs tightened at Yuushi's back until they were locked together. There was stillness between them for a moment, their breathing was suddenly heavier. Yuushi withdrew a little and then pushed inside again. Gakuto opened his eyes and it was just as he'd imagined it would be; Yuushi leaning over him, the spill of sweat-damp hair over his shoulders, the quiet little sounds of sex in Yuushi's voice as he began to fuck him in earnest. 

The look of desire in Yuushi's eyes intoxicated him. It was a simple thing for Gakuto to yield to him, to allow Yuushi's hands to press into his and pin them against the bed. The thrust of Yuushi's hips opened him, flexible legs pushed all the way to his chest. Gakuto's head tossed to the side when Yuushi angled upwards a bit more. The smallest whimper escaped him. Yuushi moaned a little louder, and they fucked a little harder.

And when Gakuto's body was permeated with the heat of that pleasure, slick with sweat and breathing Yuushi's name without realizing it, one of Yuushi's hands slipped down between them again. Yuushi, lovely Yuushi who would never leave Gakuto high and dry, not like others Gakuto had known. His hand stroked Gakuto's cock and Gakuto grabbed the hair at the nape of Yuushi's neck with his free hand. The strokes became firm and insistent as Yuushi's hips jerked, and then Gakuto tightened around him, releasing himself over Yuushi's fingers.

Yuushi brought them to his mouth and licked them clean, separating from Gakuto to kiss the drops on his stomach, the tip of Gakuto's softened cock. He lay his cheek against the damp red strands of Gakuto's hair, sighing deeply. 

Gakuto lay still for a few moments, a pleased shiver running through him, the feel of Yuushi inside of him still fresh. Then he leaned over and pulled off the condom in one tidy motion, balling it in a tissue before sending it sailing into the wastebin.

"I can put it on with my mouth too, if it's a flavored one," said Gakuto at last, in a sleepy far-off sort of voice.

Yuushi's eyes drifted over to him leisurely. "Strawberry?"

Gakuto yawned. "I like the cherry ones better."

"I'll remember that," whispered Yuushi, letting his eyes fall shut.

Gakuto looked over him a moment, feeling the softness of Yuushi's breath over his cheek, but he decided not to say anything. And then they were both asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Tsumanee yo"... BORING  
> -"Hidoi ya na"... "How cruel" with slight Osaka seasonin' ^_^  
> -Royal Salut... one of the most expensive Scotches on the market  
> -"botchan"... "young master", little rich boy  
> -"Honja"... Kansai version of "See you later." in standard Japanese it would be "Jaa ne."  
> -"You taste good. But I expected that. You're a Kansai boy."... Gakuto's little joke. the Kansai region is known for its tasty food. ^_~  
> -"Ah! Soko"... Yes! Right there.   
> -"Irete"... Fuck me. (literally, it's "stick it in" ^_^) 
> 
> And yes, Gakuto has to have pink nipples to go with the hair. ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn that there are subtle distinctions to be made between the sluttiness of Gakuto and the sluttiness of Yuushi.

When you sleep with someone that you specifically declared you were not sleeping with, it undoubtedly creates some difficulty the day after you sleep with that person. But Gakuto took it in stride. He avoided Yuushi without allowing it to seem too much like he was trying to avoid him. He could meet his eyes in the hallway and greet him with that same casual air they'd always had together. 

Gakuto could tell Jirou knew something was up, but he didn't bug Gakuto to tell him yet. He'd once told Gakuto that he had dreams about things that he heard people say while he was napping, and because Jirou napped everywhere at every opportunity, he was remarkably well-informed about the goings-on at Hyoutei. Jirou would know sooner or later.

The day drifted by pretty easily, and then somehow it was practice and Yuushi was sitting down next to him on one of the tennis court benches like he always did. Gakuto dressed faster and it was always Gakuto who waited for Yuushi. He felt a strong surge of irrational annoyance, and then an overwhelming flush of heat at his cheeks. He decided he didn't have to talk to Yuushi if he didn't feel like it. If he talked when he didn't feel like it, it was like the awkwardness was defeating him. Gakuto looked up at the clouds, then down at his shoes. Yuushi was a silent presence beside him. 

"Hey," said Gakuto quietly. Because he felt like talking now. Not because he felt obligated.

"Hey." Yuushi sounded completely normal, and Gakuto's annoyance flared again.

"..." Gakuto swung his legs.

"..." Yuushi cleared his throat.

Gakuto turned to him suddenly. "Are things gonna be weird now?"

"They don't have to be." Yuushi smiled gently, looking off at the tennis court rather than at Gakuto. Right there, that was Yuushi-style awkwardness. Gakuto knew how to detect that barest hint of unease from him. Yuushi was feeling weird too. Gakuto, relieved, went back to speaking in his normal tone.

"Good, because that would just get annoying, you know?"

"I would imagine so."

"And it's not like you or me have never done stuff like that before."

Yuushi gave a delicate cough.

"Well, you know what I mean. You've done it with girls." Yuushi was quiet, so Gakuto continued, "And you were pretty good, with me. I liked your enthusiasm."

"My enthusiasm," responded Yuushi flatly.

"You were responsible, and you obtained my consent prior to... The Deed, so I approve of your conduct."

"That bad, eh?"

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm just teasing. It was fun." Gakuto leaned in, confidential. "You rocked my world."

Yuushi raised a dubious eyebrow before he stood to stretch for warm-up.

"Wait, you can't leave me hanging like that! When one person shares the other person is supposed to share too."

"It was different." Yuushi stretched his arms, looking thoughtfully at the ground for a moment. I liked it." Then a smile spread across his face and he said, "I think... I don't mind the way you taste."

Gakuto got up and began stretching as well. "I wonder if natto would make it taste really bad. You know, asparagus does."

"Unfortunately I haven't conducted the taste-test." Yuushi twisted left to right at the waist, tennis racket in the crooks of his arms.

Gakuto snorted. He stretched his thigh muscles, standing on one leg as he pulled the other up behind him. "I'll eat a whole bushel next time. Then you can see how you like it."

"Next time," repeated Yuushi with a note of curiousity.

"...I'm just kidding of course." Gakuto sat on the ground, legs spread in a V, looking to Yuushi expectantly.

"Of course." Yuushi leaned down, his hands pressing Gakuto's back as Gakuto stretched to touch his toes.

"You're thinking of it right now, aren't you?" Gakuto paused, turning to look at him. He lowered his eyes, provocative. "Fucking me."

"Well, I do know where Kantoku keeps the keys to his car..." Gakuto felt Yuushi's fingers scratch playfully at his back.

"Heh. You perv."

 

It was a full three days before the back of Gakuto's school shirt was smudged with dirt from the library basement, and the edge of a suspicious kiss mark appeared just above Yuushi's collar, which might have indeed been slightly smudged by the very same dust. The next week during third period, the boys had suddenly both fallen ill, but curiously the sheets of only one of the beds in the nurse's office had been disturbed.

And of course everyone knew that Ohtori had his cross, Gakuto had his feather necklace, and Yuushi had his wristband on his right wrist, but one day it mysteriously disappeared. The small aberration was compounded by the peculiar reappearance of the missing item on _Gakuto's_ right wrist, joined by an identical one on his left. It was true that Yuushi's wristband was rather plain, and it might have been a simple coincidence. Nevertheless the barest rumblings of rumor began to circulate through Hyoutei Gakuen. Both Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi were accustomed to things of that nature, and didn't seem to mind terribly much.

And so now they were actually fucking, but it was still ok, because it wasn't like they were dating or anything. Things were pretty much the same, right? The key was keeping the "sex friend" stuff separate from the regular "friend" stuff. There was this physical thing, and then there was their friendship, and one didn't have to interfere with the other.

The regular "friend" stuff. Playing Doubles, for instance. They'd just kicked ass against Ohtori's Scud Serve, and it felt pretty good. That Shishido was a cheeky bastard, a little moreso than the rest of them admittedly were. Gakuto could never figure out whether or not his habit of sometimes balancing his racket on his middle finger was Shishido's subtle fuck-you to his opponents.

"Good game," said Ohtori, with a genuine smile.

"I can tell you've been doing extra practice," nodded Shishido approvingly.

Gakuto flipped a hand through his hair. "Can't let you two have all the fun."

"Keep it up." There was an eager spark in Shishido's eyes, seeing a new challenge.

"Oh, I think we will," answered Gakuto, a spark in his eyes for a different reason entirely. He shared a smirk with Yuushi. "You too."

"We always have," Shishido declared, with such conviction that even Gakuto tried to keep a straight face. Shishido strutted proudly off the court, oblivious to the blush on Ohtori's face as he passed him.  

"Shishido-san..." said Ohtori, his smile growing brighter. He seemed more happy than embarrassed. Ohtori was such a sap. You'd think a rough macho guy like Shishido would hurt his feelings or something, but Gakuto had a feeling Ohtori would follow Shishido across burning coals if needed. The logic of the whole thing totally eluded him, though. Where was the fun?

Gakuto drank from his water bottle, watching Ohtori hand Shishido a towel before taking a seat. Even their body language was night and day. Ohtori was warm and polite, perhaps a little subservient, while Shishido always seemed to exude some level of arrogance, face clouded with a perpetual frown.

Then Gakuto saw it. Shishido's face broke into a smile at something Ohtori was saying. Then the smile changed into laughter. When was the last time someone else had gotten Shishido to act like that? Yes, after he looked awhile Gakuto could see an interesting dynamic there. So Ohtori gave alot, certainly, but maybe Shishido gave something too. Maybe it really was some sort of chemistry between them. And maybe it was even beyond the physical stuff. Two people who just clicked for some reason. 

Gakuto dried his face with his towel. Well, he had to admit, tough little Shishido giving it up to Ohtori was pretty hot. Not as hot as him and Yuushi, but then who was? He turned his attentions back to his favorite boy.

"So, are we coordinating better?" grinned Gakuto. He fiddled with one of his wristbands, running his thumb over the rope burn beneath it.

Yuushi watched. "Yes, actually. I think we are. It was a good match."

"And maybe I'm building more stamina too."

Yuushi's eyes slid over him. "I would say so."

Gakuto laughed, pleased. "Don't look at me like that. Nympho."

"And who's idea was _that?_ "  He nodded at the half-hidden red mark around Gakuto's wrist.

"Nothing wrong with a little adventure. It keeps things interesting."

"Do you think that you'd ever get bored with me?"

Gakuto frowned a little. "I don't know..." He stopped fiddling with the wristband, pushing it back into place. "I've never really thought about it."

Yuushi resumed patting his face dry. He never swiped like Shishido would, as though it would bruise that delicate complexion of his. He shook his hair out after he'd patted the back of his neck, and Gakuto thought of sweat-damp strands of it gone wild, tickling his face as Yuushi kissed him. 

"But we're friends too. I wouldn't just, you know... _leave._ "

"What we have is unique, I think. I'm glad it's a smooth arrangement."

"You just need to have a clear understanding with these sorts of things. People don't realize that."

"You're very professional."

"Heh, I know. It sounds like we're conducting business or something."

" 'Mizu no Gakuto', " chuckled Yuushi.

" 'Mizu no _Yuushi._ ' " Gakuto elbowed him.

"It's really just a very comfortable, casual thing. Something you don't have to think overly long about."

"It beats hunting down pussy, huh?"

"I hate that word, you know."

" 'Pussy?' " Gakuto repeated with a grin.

"It sounds so ugly."

"So if you had to rate me on a scale of 1 to 10 against... that, how would you rate me?"

"You can't compare one with the other. It's impossible."

"Aren't you our fucking tensai? Do an equation or something."

"I'm very fond of you, even aside from the shallow reasons. But you must know that."

"What I'm trying to find out is exactly how fond."

"Fond enough to spend too much time with you these past few weeks."

"Now it's you who's getting bored of _me._ "

"...I was thinking you could come over after practice, actually."

"Nympho."

 

                                                                                    *   *   *

Gakuto stood, brushing off his knees and smoothing his hands through his hair. 

"I've gotta go. I'm hanging out with Jirou tonight."

The room they'd found today was pretty handy. It looked like it had been a classroom years ago, but now the windows were painted over and it was only used for storage, or the occasional parent-teacher conference. They could shut themselves away and lock the door from the inside without fear of discovery. The old couch Gakuto stood over must have been from the principal's office. It was sufficiently comfy, if a little dusty. 

Yuushi exhaled the breath he'd been holding, opening his eyes to look up at him. His hands slid over Gakuto's waist, up under the back of his shirt. Then Yuushi's mouth moved over his collar bone. "That's a shame," he murmured, releasing him. Gakuto felt himself shiver the tiniest bit. His fingers clutched the handle for a moment, then he slid open the door.

Jirou, who was always in the last place you expected him to be, was walking down that very hallway when Gakuto and Yuushi slipped out of the room.

"Ah!" said Jirou.

"Ah," said Gakuto.

"Ya," said Yuushi.

"I've never seen anybody use that room. I thought it was locked up." Jirou looked them both over. He straightened Gakuto's tie.

"Apparently not," Yuushi said with a smile.

Jirou looked up at Yuushi, face serious. "He's mine tonight, just so you know. I reserved him." He grabbed Gakuto's hand and yanked in a manner which might not have been the gentlest. "Time to go Gakkun. Jaa, Yuushi!"

"Play nicely." Yuushi waved farewell.

"Oww! Leggo!" complained Gakuto as he was hurried away.

Jirou released his grip on Gakuto's hand once they were out of the school building. "Had to get you away from him before you guys started humping again. You practically moved into his house last week."

"Hn. I don't know what you're talking about," Gakuto huffed with mock-innocence.

"Hmm..." Jirou peered at Gakuto's face.

"W-what?! Stop that!"

"I think you..." Jirou coughed "You've got a little Yuushi on the corner of your mouth there..."

Turning crimson, Gakuto's fingers tentatively touched the side of his mouth. 

Jirou bit his lip and turned away, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He leaned against the wall like that for a moment. "I can't-" gasped Jirou finally, eyes watering. "I can't believe you fell for that. Now I know for sure you guys weren't having a conference in there. Heh!"

"Alright, so we're fucking. Everyone seems to love gossiping about it, but it's none of their business."

"You're either doing a very bad job of keeping a secret, or a very good job of making a scandal."

"Whatever," shrugged Gakuto coolly. "We're just having some fun."

"Yeah," Jirou said, voice quiet.

Gakuto looked at him. "What?"

Jirou looked up, startled. "What??"

"You were just... Forget it."

"Anyway, it's not like we haven't been compared to a host club before... I guess the fact that you guys are so shameless about it is why people are so scandalized."

"They're not really scandalized, though. They just need constant gossip, so they talk about the tennis club for lack of anything better to do. You know how it is."

"Yeah..."

"Stop doing that!!"

"What??"

"You keep getting all strange and quiet. It's freaking me out!"

"Sorry. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night." Jirou rubbed at his eyes.

"Let's go eat. That'll wake you up."

 

                                                                                    *   *   *

"Hey, aren't they from Seigaku? Whatshisname and Jumpy Boy?"

"Yeah, Oishi and Kikumaru. I ran into them before with Yuushi. They're always hanging around each other."

"Kinda like you and Yuushi, huh?"

" _No,_ " answered Gakuto, annoyed. " _Not_ like me and Yuushi."

"You really don't like that jumpy guy. But it was so cool when you and him were flying around and it was like he was going that way and you were going this way and there was all this _pyon-pyon_ action all over the court!! Like one of those Hong Kong movies, you know? And that broomhead guy-"

"Momoshiro."

"Yeah, him. He totally flew up into the air too but it was more like _hyoi_ rather than _pyon-pyon_ and you thought he was really gonna smash it but instead Jumpy Boy popped up behind him and _he_ was the one who did it and that was just really awesome."

"Waitaminute... I thought you were asleep! Didn't Kabaji have to go find you later?"

"Yeah that's right, I was sleeping... but then... what was it?" Jirou looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. "I think a squirrel woke me up... or something. But then I saw it was your match so I figured I could go back to my nap after I went to have a look. And they're fun to watch, those Seigaku guys."

"I guess so." Gakuto's eyes drifted over to Oishi and Kikumaru's table, on the other side of the cafe. He hated both of their haircuts. 

They were sitting across from each other, talking over tall glasses of colorful parfaits. Kikumaru took the liberty of scooping up some of Oishi's parfait and stuffing it in his big stupid mouth. It was gross and messy and Oishi took his napkin and wiped Kikumaru's chin, like a mom would do. But then Gakuto already knew that Oishi was dorky and boring. Kikumaru just grinned at Oishi, as though he'd somehow missed that fact. Then he took a spoonful of his own parfait and shoved it into Oishi's mouth. They both laughed like idiots, like this was the funniest thing in the world. Kikumaru quieted down then, and with a quick little gesture, swiped the cream from the side of Oishi's mouth with his thumb. When he licked the cream from his finger, Oishi got quiet too.

"Eww."

"Whaaat?" pouted Jirou, head resting on his hands, watching the same scene. "They're just flirting."

"All that icha-icha stuff just makes you look like a fool."

"It's cute. Like they're on a date," said Jirou. "Don't you ever do stuff like that with your boyfriend? Or are you guys all business?"

"We get along well. It's not like we can't have a decent conversation together. We just don't act all stupid like that."

"Not like you and Yuushi."

"When have Yuushi and I ever been lovey-dovey?!" asked Gakuto, incredulous.

" _Gakuto,_ " Jirou looked at him doubtfully. "You guys were always all over each other. Even before you started having Conferences."

"That was being ecchi. Which is totally different. It doesn't mean anything."

"Hmm."

Gakuto sighed. "You don't understand. You're not like me and Yuushi."

"I'm a good boy." Jirou sat up, grinning.

"Yes." Gakuto patted the angelic blong curls on Jirou's head. "But you're not perfect, so don't get stuck-up about it."

"Still, it seems like you're spending lots more time with Yuushi than with your boyfriend."

"...I guess I've kinda been neglecting him. I think I've only seen him like once or twice all this month. It's just that Yuushi's such a nympho, it's like I don't have any free time anymore."

"It sounds like you have to make a choice."

"Yeah. Yuushi has to learn not to be so needy. I'm not his personal boy toy."

"His bitch."

"Jirou!" Gakuto was shocked. "Since when do you talk like that?!"

Jirou chewed casually on his straw. "I saw it in this prison movie I was watching once."

"You're such a fucking weirdo," laughed Gakuto, shaking his head. 

"So, Boyfriend is your priority."

"Of course."

"Yuushi's number 2."

"Yep."

"And I guess you're Yuushi's number 2."

Gakuto paused. "Yeah, I guess so... but I don't think he has a number 1 right now. So I might as well be Yuushi's number 1."

"You never know."

"...Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be weird if you were your boyfriend's number 1 and Yuushi's number 1 was his number 2?" Jirou leaned forward. "It'd be like some tv drama, all those twisty love triangles and stuff."

"Nah, it's not like that. The thing I have with my boyfriend is way different from what I have with Yuushi. I just got distracted. But this weekend I'll set aside some doki-doki time with my poor neglected boyfriend."

 

                                                                                    *   *   *

Gakuto was breathless when he lay back against Yuushi's down pillow. It had to be the fluffiest thing he'd ever rested his head upon, he thought. So fluffy, in fact, that he'd even fallen asleep there once or twice, snug against Yuushi and smooth sheets that had lots of threads in them, whatever that meant. He vaguely remembered Yuushi explaining the concept of thread-count to him, but that must've been one of the times he'd fallen asleep because he didn't remember anything about it.

Yuushi was leaning over him now, his breathing calming with Gakuto's, fingers brushing teasingly across Gakuto's chest. Gakuto swatted at him.

"That tickles."

"I thought you were going to see your boyfriend," commented Yuushi, his touch still teasing, evading the hand that half-heartedly pushed him away.

Then Gakuto yawned, turning on his belly and hugging the pillow. _So fluffy..._ "The weekend isn't over yet. I can see him tomorrow."

Yuushi's hand squeezed the back of Gakuto's thighs, the curve of his bare bottom. "It seems as though I'm stealing time from him."

Gakuto's legs parted a teeny tiny bit. "Well, you are. But don't beat yourself up about it."

"No worries," Yuushi smiled, pleased. "I won't." His fingers were tracing further, daring to slip lightly along the place where Gakuto's thighs met.

"Such a bastard." Gakuto's eyes were looking up from the pillow, the rest of his face hidden.  He watched Yuushi quietly.

"Am I?" came the response.

Gakuto's legs parted a little more. "You're absolutely shameless."

"Is that so." Yuushi's teeth grazing the curve of Gakuto's ass.

"Stealing someone else's boyfriend."

"I wasn't aware that I'd _stolen_ you. I thought I was simply borrowing you for an indefinite period of time..." Yuushi lay down, folding his hands on the small of Gakuto's back and resting his chin on them. "Hmm?"

"Hmm," was all Gakuto said. With his toes he caressed Yuushi's calves, twisted his feet with Yuushi's until they were pushing back and forth, playing an idle little game together. Then there was stillness, and the soft rise and fall of Gakuto's body beneath Yuushi's chin, and the lightest exhalation over Gakuto's skin as Yuushi breathed.

It could have been possessive, the way Yuushi lay half draped over Gakuto. And perhaps it was his love of being possessed that kept Gakuto still like that for so long. Gakuto, who lived in constant, restless motion but who was somehow unmoving and content now, lying in bed naked with Yuushi.

Gakuto did move eventually, turning on his back again and letting Yuushi rest the side of his head on his tummy. His fingers smoothed through Yuushi's hair, messy from their recent tumble, but still beautiful. Shiny inky black. Then he was brushing Yuushi's cheek with his fingertips, down along the angle of his jawline, across Yuushi's lips. There was something odd about it all that neither of them could quite place.

Yuushi's head turned. "...Are you trying to tell me something, Gakuto?"

"I never know what you're thinking when you smile like that," said Gakuto, removing his hands and stretching his arms.

Yuushi laughed softly. "I know."

Gakuto frowned. "I should be going anyway."

Unperturbed, Yuushi eyed him. "Won't you stay just a bit longer...?"

 

                                                                                    *   *   *

"So you didn't see your boyfriend _at all??_ "

"Nope," Gakuto answered. He was sitting with Jirou in one of the large windows along the hallway, perched inside the windowsill.

"Gee, maybe you really _are_ Yuushi's bitch."

"This weekend I'm not gonna see Yuushi at all. We even have Saturday off this week, so I have almost 2 whole days."

"Huh, we'll see."

"And the weekend after that will be Jirou Weekend."

"Really?!" Jirou lit up. "It's been so long!"

"Yep. See? I'm not a deadbeat."

"Can we go to the arcade? And shopping?? And I wanna play videogames with Hayato-kun."

"You sound like a freaking dog or something, Jirou."

"Dogs don't like going shopping," Jirou pointed out.

Gakuto sighed.

" _Yaan~!_ You shouldn't say things like that, Oshitari-senpai!"

Turning immediately, Gakuto caught sight of Yuushi as he walked down the hall with a girl he hadn't seen before. To his credit, she wasn't a momojiri.

"I'm a terrible brute, I know," said Yuushi, without sounding apologetic.

"You are!" She pushed playfully at him, an excuse to touch him.

"I forget myself, looking at such a cute face," said Yuushi smoothly, giving her just the right kind of smile. 

Gakuto was ready to vomit. He shot Jirou a look of disgust. The couple passed without acknowledging them, and Gakuto wondered whether it was because Yuushi had been too absorbed, or if he'd ignored them on purpose.

"How embarassing!" responded the girl with her socially-sanctioned modesty.

"I would love to see it in the moonlight," Yuushi told her, leaning in close.

"Ecchi~!" the girl teased as they turned the corner, going out of earshot. She was touching him again.

Gakuto's face was one of intense displeasure when he turned back to Jirou. 

"What the fuck."

"Yuushi's number 1?" supplied Jirou. 

"I can't believe what a whore he is."

"Are you mad?"

"It's just so unclassy to go parading around like that, you know? Yuushi always picks the trashiest girls."

"You're mad."

"I'm not going around dragging _my_ boyfriend all across campus even though I could. I just choose not to. It's called _discretion,_ " Gakuto declared. 

"Well, Yuushi's never been discreet with his girly-girls..." said Jirou, thoughtful hand on his chin. "But I don't usually see him carrying on like he was just now."

Gakuto frowned. He hadn't considered that. "You think he's doing it on purpose?"

"Maybe since you have a boyfriend, he wanted to have a girlfriend so you guys would be even."

"Hn. I doubt she'll last long."

"Or maybe she'll last forever and when they're in highschool she gets pregnant, and then Yuushi will have to drop out and they'll get married," Jirou suggested, helpful as ever.

"Yuushi's dad would never let that happen," said Gakuto, thinking back to the occasions he'd met the stern, gray-haired doctor. "He wants Yuushi to head the hospital after he retires."

"Does Yuushi want to?"

"I don't think it matters."

"So he's being naughty while he still can."

"Huh. Convenient excuse."

 

At practice, Gakuto calmly watched Yuushi sit down next to him on the bench, quietly returned the smile he received in greeting. That comfortable flow remained between them as they warmed up. Yuushi was a good fuck not only because he did it well, but also because his body was naturally responsive to Gakuto's. It was terribly handy, on court and off. 

So Gakuto had to get used to sharing, because it was only fair. Yuushi had to share him too. Such was the freedom of nikutai kankei. You shared but you didn't own. It was recreational. And certainly it would be better to have less playtime with Yuushi and more with his boyfriend. Things had been unbalanced somewhere in there, but now they'd corrected themselves, so that was a good thing.

You'd think Yuushi would mention a new girlfriend, though. He knew Gakuto liked saying mean things about them. Would it seem weird if he asked about her? Yeah, that would be weird. When did he ever care about Yuushi's girlfriends? They were never really deserving of Gakuto's attention anyway. They were never really deserving of _Yuushi's_ attention either, but that was another issue altogether.

He didn't care that Yuushi was disappearing after practice everyday, and it didn't matter what he was up to. It was fine if they were off slobbering on each other at lunch time, because there was always Jirou to have lunch with. Gakuto's apathy was utter and complete. It must have been a coincidence that he caught up with Yuushi after practice one day.

"So I guess you won't miss me this weekend. You've got Whatshername to keep you company," began Gakuto.

"Oh but I'll still miss your smiling face," Yuushi responded, without any apparent surprise.

"That's an interesting way of saying 'blowjob.' "

A smile grew on Yuushi's face. "Well, I'll miss that too."

"You're not going to tell me her name?" asked Gakuto more directly.

"You'd forget it anyway."

"That's not true, I'd remember." He felt mildly insulted. "I think you just don't want to tell me."

"If you want to know her name, just ask me. I'll tell you."

"Well I'm not gonna _force_ you," Gakuto said. Like he gave a flying fuck. "It's fine. You obviously want to keep her a secret."

"Why do you say that?"

Yuushi sounded like he was genuinely confused, and Gakuto felt his blood beginning to boil.

"You usually tell me when you get a new girlfriend."

"I do?"

"I thought it was kinda weird that she just popped up," Gakuto said casually, eyes drifting off to the side then returning to Yuushi.

"We just met."

So he hadn't been going around behind his back all this time. "She's a 2nd year?"

"Mm-hmm."

Lolicon. 

"...Have you fucked her yet?"

"Why Gakuto, you're making me blush..." 

Was Yuushi losing his touch? Or... "Hm. So she's a virgin."

"You're making some rather large leaps in logic, hmm?"

"I know who I'm talking to." Fucking Lolicon.

Yuushi laughed a little. "If I'm the Big Bad Wolf, what does that make you?"

"You're thinking Little Red Riding Hood, you shameless kinky bastard." It actually did sound like a fun cosplay. But that was neither here nor there.

"The image isn't unbecoming of you." Yuushi's finger touched the underside of Gakuto's chin, but Gakuto pulled away.

"It's more like we're all innocent little bunnies snared in your claws," he replied with contempt.

"Interesting that you would use the term 'innocent' to describe yourself."

"It's all relative," Gakuto said dryly.

"Hmm."

Then a thought occurred to him. "Does she know about me?"

"I'm sure she's heard of you."

Gakuto gave him a hard look. "That's not what I mean."

"You know Gakuto..." sighed Yuushi, stopping in his tracks. He leaned down. "our arrangement becomes much less convenient if you're in love with me..."

Gakuto's eyes went wide. "You're out of your fucking mind. I can't believe you can even say that with a straight face!"

Yuushi looked at him. After a moment he said, "I'm only joking."

"Fucking hilarious," Gakuto spat out.

"You seem out of sorts recently." Yuushi cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled. "You're not like yourself."

"So you decided to get yourself a girlfriend because I was in a bad mood?" demanded Gakuto, losing patience.

Yuushi shook his head, infuriatingly calm. "I've spoiled you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't have me all the time," Yuushi said simply.

"As if I'd want to!!" snapped Gakuto, before he stormed off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"natto"... fermented soybeans. one of Gakuto's favorite foods, it's commonly believed that people from Kansai hate it.
> 
> -"Mizu no Gakuto" "Mizu no Yuushi"... "Gakuto of the Water" "Yuushi of the Water." somewhat oblique reference to prositution. "Mizu Shobai" ["Water Trade"] is used to refer to shady nightlife businesses of old involving sexual release as well as not so shady nightlife businesses like bars and clubs. so it's more like suggestive teasing rather than explicitly saying "Gakuto the Whore" and "Yuushi the Whore," if you follow. ^_^;
> 
> -"tensai"... prodigy. just like Fuji on the Seigaku team. Atobe specifically points Yuushi out as such. could Gakuto be jealous? nah...
> 
> -"pyon-pyon"... a boing-boing sound, like rubberbands and Monkey D. Luffys make. ^_~
> 
> -"hyoi"... very swiftly popping up
> 
> -"icha-icha"... lovey-dovey
> 
> -"Yaan~!"... super cutesy form of "Nooo!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuto and Yuushi surprise themselves.

                                                                                    *   *   *

Gakuto offered no explanation when he sat down next to Jirou on his bench. Jirou knew better than to ask when he saw Yuushi sitting alone yet serene in the usual spot.

Out of the corner of his eye Gakuto caught Atobe's observant gaze, the way he leaned over to Kabaji and said things close to his ear. When Gakuto turned his head Ohtori gave him a concerned look, and Shishido scowled with averted eyes. Even Hiyoshi was glancing at him sourly. People were so goddamn nosy.

"I'm gonna play doubles with you," Gakuto told Jirou.

"Eh? Doubles? What about-"

"I don't feel like playing with him today."

"Gakuto!" summoned Atobe, stepping down from the bleachers. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm not playing with Yuushi today."

"For what reason?" Atobe asked, frowning at the absolute unnaturalness of it.

"I don't want to." One might have sworn that Gakuto actually stamped his foot on the ground.

Atobe didn't approve. "That's not a reason."

Yuushi spoke up from behind Gakuto. "It might be beneficial for him to change partners for today." 

Gakuto looked pointedly at Atobe. "Sometimes it just gets so _boring_ being with the same person all the time I could hang myself, you know?"

"I couldn't agree more," responded Yuushi impassively.

"Of course, there are those who like a little variety and then there are those who are all-out whores..." Gakuto murmured, crossing his arms.

Atobe raised his eyebrows, looking to Yuushi, who quietly sidestepped the whole issue. 

"Jirou doesn't seem to mind," Yuushi continued. "And Gakuto knows better than to be... a nuisance," he finished. There was an unmistakable glint of anger, which didn't go unnoticed by Gakuto, Atobe, or Jirou.

"And Yuushi knows better than to be an assho-"

"Alright!" Atobe broke in irately. "Gakuto's with Jirou today. Oshitari is playing singles." He looked from Gakuto to Yuushi. "Sort this out before next practice. Now go."

                                                                                    *   *   *

"I'm not going to deal with his shit anymore Takkun, that's for damn sure."

Takedou swung his legs uncomfortably. Why was Hayato taking so long to get ready?? Gakuto-niichan was in a weird mood today. He'd flopped down in the chair across from Takedou at the kitchen table and launched into a long, unfavorable account of Oshitari-san. Takedou had only met Oshitari-san once or twice, but he was as Hayato had put it "uber fuckin' hot," so he'd left an impression on the young Takedou's mind. He tried to think of something to say. 

"Well... doesn't it make things easier if you're only going out with one person?" hedged Takedou.

"But I always _was,_ that's the thing. Me and Yuushi were just screwing around," clarified Gakuto.

"You can do that?" asked Takedou curiously, with slight awe. It seemed like the sort of thing that was against the rules. 

"Not you guys," Gakuto amended. "You're too sweet for that."

Takedou blushed. "...I like Hayato... alot. So I wouldn't want to, um, do things with other people."

"Aww, that's cute." Gakuto cocked his head.

"So why do you want to?"

"I guess I'm just a bad boy," smirked Gakuto.

"But don't you like your boyfriend alot?"

"Yeah, of course. That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, though."

Takedou was thoroughly confused. "...Can't you have fun with your boyfriend?"

"No," answered Hayato, galloping down the stairs at last. He was wearing his bright pink denim jacket with sunglasses tinted in a matching shade, shoved back on his head of longish red hair. "Niisan likes to have fun with lots and lots of different boys." He made a sprightly jump from the second-to-last step to the floor.

Gakuto gave him a dirty look. Then he noticed the unusual shine coming from his brother's lips. "Are you wearing... lip gloss...?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Don't you think that's a little..."

"No, I don't," Hayato replied breezily.

Gakuto sighed. "Ok."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so mad at Oshitari-san... because, you know... he wasn't really doing anything bad enough for you to _hate_ him. The, um, thing you guys have sounds kinda confusing, so maybe you had a misunderstanding. And it seems like you guys are important to each other, so maybe you shouldn't stop being friends. You might be sorry later," Takedou suggested modestly. He looked down at the tabletop. "At least, that's the way it seems to me."

Important in Yuushi's life. Hmm. Gakuto blinked.

"See how nice he is?" said Hayato, hugging Takedou from behind his chair. "I would've just told you to get some balls and make up your freaking mind. Hehe!"

Gakuto's shiny-lipped younger brother made it out the door with Takedou before Gakuto could find something to throw at him. These kids nowadays were real smartasses.

                                                                                    *   *   *

Funny how Gakuto couldn't remember a time when he'd gone to his boyfriend's place in the daytime. The streets looked so different in the sunlight that he actually got a little lost, but the college was the only school in the immediate area that had dorms, so Gakuto found his way again soon enough.

At the door of his boyfriend's room he knocked and gave the peephole a grin when he heard footsteps behind it. The door opened slowly.

" _Mukahi..._ " said his boyfriend, with a small degree of astonishment.

"Yo!" chirped Gakuto, strolling past him into the room. "Are you surprised?"

"Very."

"Are your roomates home?"

"No... One went home for the weekend and the other's gonna be out 'till late. But I-"

"Good," said Gakuto, immediately shoving him into an armchair with a smirk. He climbed into his boyfriend's lap and nestled down, arms around his neck. "So we can have a little quality time. I missed you."

Gakuto's boyfriend smiled up at him, shaking his head in amusement. "You know, Gakuto..."

"Did you miss me?" Gakuto's hips moved into him, soliciting an answer.

His boyfriend's eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath as the heat of Gakuto's body teased him. "...Of course I did."

Gakuto tipped his boyfriend's head back, mouth along his neck. "Show me how much you missed me."

Then there was a hand at the small of Gakuto's back and a hand at his ass, pulling him in until they were moulded together. They kissed in a way that seemed impatient, hard-mouthed and violent, spit slicking Gakuto's chin. His boyfriend rose a little off the chair, and Gakuto felt that reassuring sign of arousal, the promise of being fucked soundly and thoroughly. Gakuto's mind was numbing. He almost didn't think of Yuushi at all.

"He's a little _young,_ isn't he?" Gakuto heard from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at another college-age boy, standing in the doorway which led to the bedroom.

Gakuto narrowed his eyes. "And you are...?"

"Ah... he's is a friend of mine, Mukahi. I was trying to tell you," explained his boyfriend. He looked to the other boy. "He's feisty, isn't he?"

Gakuto's arms slid from his boyfriend's neck. He began to get up but then he reconsidered, sitting back against his boyfriend's chest, eyeing the other boy. It felt better to put himself between them. "Whoever you are, I think it's time for you to go."

The boy crossed his arms. "Oh?"

"You've obviously interrupted something." Gakuto put a hand on his boyfriend's thigh and squeezed it. He looked the boy over from head to toe. "I might let you watch some other time, though."

"I was here first. Don't you think _you_ were interrupting something?"

"He's my boyfriend," stated Gakuto firmly.

"Whoah, whoah... let's not go overboard..." Gakuto's boyfriend interjected.

The boy shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "This is what happens when you deal with children..."

"Who's going overboard? I'm just telling him how it is."

"Mukahi... we're _fucking,_ we're not dating."

The color drained from Gakuto's face. "What?"

"He said that you're his fucktoy," the boy explained bluntly, looking down at Gakuto. "Do you get it? Or do I need to explain it in easier words?"

Gakuto stood, feeling suddenly light-headed, looking to his boyfriend in disbelief. His boyfriend shrugged.

"We have alot of fun, but I had no idea you thought of things that way."

"You shouldn't be messing around with college boys. How old are you anyway?"

Gakuto's boyfriend smiled a little. "...He's a third year in middle school."

"Hn. I would never have believed someone your age could be such a whore." The boy eyed him with extreme distaste. "But I guess you don't know any better. You'd better go back to playing with your little school friends. You're in over your head, kid."

Gakuto's boyfriend gave him a distraught look. "Mukahi..."

Gakuto didn't acknowledge him. Holding his head high, he left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could.

 

He rested his forehead on the window of the JR train, eyes blankly receiving the colors of the scenery beyond it, not focusing on shapes. His eyes began to sting with saltwater and so he closed them, face turned away. It felt even worse than when he drank too much and had to throw up. He was going to curl up and die before he got home, and it would all be his boyfriend's fault. Those stupid fucking college boys and their bullshit. Gakuto squeezed his eyes shut more tightly and took a shaky breath. 

When the hell had he gotten so pathetic? Gakuto frowned against the window. And how had things gotten this screwed up??

                                                                                  *    *    *

His finger tapped at the doorbell impatiently. He was standing on Yuushi's doorstep, which must've meant he was feeling really shitty, because he'd ended up there even though he was still mad at him. Where the fuck was Yuushi when he needed him???

There was no answer on his cell or the house phone. Gakuto's fist pounded at the door. "Yuuushiiii~"

Finally he slid down against the door, head in his arms. If Yuushi came home, there would be nothing lamer than being found sulking and miserable on his doorstep like some stray cat. Gakuto took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. He had to go home. He could lock himself in his room for the rest of the day... 

"...Was that you making all that noise?" Yuushi stood in the open door, gazing down at the Gakuto on his doorstep.

"Yuushi..." said Gakuto in a wretched voice.

Yuushi was unmoved. "You look terrible."

"You didn't answer your cell."

Yuushi sighed, and only then did Gakuto notice his half-buttoned shirt, the messiness of his hair, the slight flush in his face. There was a girl in the house.

"Oh. I didn't.... I didn't realize..." whispered Gakuto, his voice lost.

"Gakuto..." Yuushi spoke more gently this time, and he seemed a little sad, although it could have been pity.

Gakuto turned his face. For some reason this hurt most of all. It made him overflow, and even when he squeezed his eyes shut he couldn't hold back the moisture that came. He hurried away, because he wouldn't suffer the added indignity of breaking into tears on Yuushi's doorstep.

"Gakuto!" Yuushi called after him, but Gakuto could barely hear anything anymore.

                                                                                    *   *   *

There were too many damn people everywhere, staring at him, not minding their own fucking business. Why the hell was he in the park anyway? He didn't want to be in the park.

Gakuto leaned against a tree, looking up into the leaves as tears trickled down his face. Wasn't it supposed to rain when melodramatic shit like this happened? But there was the sun, bright and strong, twinkling through the leaves and mocking him. Children were playing, birds were singing. And there, further down the path were Oishi and Kikumaru again, being happily icha-icha in the sunlight.

It was the absolute worst day ever. He'd been been humiliated once by his own boyfriend, and then again by his best friend. He'd made some bad decisions. But didn't everybody? Had he been so wrong?

Yes, maybe he'd been a little brash about a few things. He could admit he'd really fucked up the whole separation between "friends" and "sex friends" thing. Somehow his boyfriend turned out to be a sex friend... and he'd turned Yuushi _into_ a sex friend. 

And as Gakuto sat miserably under the tree, it dawned on him that friend-Yuushi might possibly have been better than sex-friend-Yuushi. It was just such a shame, because Yuushi was a seriously good fuck. Definitely in Gakuto's top five. It had been going fine, so why had things gotten so difficult?

It was the girl. Seeing Yuushi with that girl had gotten him all screwy and irrational, and he'd started acting like an ass. But somehow he'd felt like Yuushi was cheating on him. Had Yuushi meant to hurt him? 

Did Yuushi ever mean _anything_ he did or said? So often it seemed like he was one step ahead of you, like he knew what you were going to say and was just waiting for you to say it. And so you could never quite touch him. Nothing seemed to bother him and maybe, Gakuto thought, nothing moved him either.

Perhaps one of his conceits had been that he'd thought he could move Yuushi. If there was anyone who could get to the deep-down parts of him, shouldn't it be Gakuto? They'd laid down rules to avoid this very thing, and Yuushi had caught him trying to break them. If Gakuto strayed didn't Yuushi have a right to call him on it? 

The whole thing made him feel so shitty, so naive. Gakuto rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. ...Maybe Hayato had been right. 

There were footsteps on the grass and then a long shadow blotted out the sunlight. Yuushi sat down without a word. It was how well they knew each other, that Yuushi could find him so unerringly. They'd only met as first-years, when Yuushi's family had moved to Tokyo, but once Yuushi was there it was like he'd always been there. And so Gakuto had missed him when he thought he'd gone away.

Gakuto waited awhile before he snuck a glance. Again Yuushi seemed cool and unconcerned. He looked relaxed as he sat under the tree, almost as if he'd come there just for the shade. Gakuto sniffed him.

"...You smell." A hint of a girl's perfume.

There was a troubled look on Yuushi's face when he turned to Gakuto. "Are you alright?"

Gakuto hadn't expected that. He thought a moment, then said, "I'm thirsty and I ran out of change."

"What do you want?"

"...Strawberry milk."

Yuushi smiled faintly. "I don't think they have that."

"Nevermind, then." He looked down the path again. Oishi and Kikumaru had left. Gakuto sighed.

"Gakuto." It was very un-Yuushi-like, the tone he was using.

Scowling, Gakuto turned away. He was in serious danger of looking pathetic again. His eyes must have been all puffy and red, and didn't Yuushi fucking realize that the last thing he wanted was to be fucking looked at and talked to? 

"Gakuto," repeated Yuushi, and Gakuto felt a little better, because this time Yuushi sounded kinda pathetic too.

He lay his head on his arms, still turned away.

"Gak-"

" _What,_ " Gakuto forced out, slightly appalled at the rasp of his own voice. 

"...I shouldn't have said you were a nuisance. You're not."

"Mnn."

"It was an odd day. I wasn't feeling much like myself. I feel that way now too..."

Gakuto dared a glance at him.

"You too?" Yuushi seemed to perk up a little at that. "We got off track somehow, didn't we."

"Nmsh."

"Mm?"

" 'No shit,' " pronounced Gakuto, lifting his head.

"Hmm. Yes." His voice was colored by a hint of guilt. "What I mean to say is that I like your company. And I wouldn't want to lose it."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of other people who would love to 'keep you company,' " Gakuto sneered at the flowery euphemism.

"I like you," said Yuushi more plainly.

"Ironic that I hate you, huh?" Gakuto snapped in annoyance. He didn't like being mocked.

"...I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"Well, we've both acted foolishly recently. I'm apologizing for my part in it."

"For fucking a girl behind my back?" Gakuto asked without looking at him.

"...I didn't sleep with her," admitted Yuushi quietly. Gakuto hadn't expected that, either. 

"You were planning to." A tiny, evil smile was starting at the corners of Gakuto's mouth, but he kept it under control. "Did I kill the mood?"

"No... I just didn't want to."

Gakuto didn't quite believe him. " _That's_ unusual."

But then Yuushi's eyes met his, serious. "I know."

So maybe he was telling the truth. Gakuto plucked a few blades of grass and twirled them between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned his head back against the tree and looked up into the leaves again. "Anyway, I was mad because you were being sneaky. Not because you were fucking some girl. We were always free to do that."

It was Yuushi's turn not to believe him. "You really didn't mind?"

"Did you _want_ me to mind?" asked Gakuto, confused.

"Well... no..." Yuushi looked a little confused himself. 

It struck a chord of sympathy. "...I minded a little," Gakuto confessed. 

Yuushi brightened. "I'm glad."

Gakuto gave him a look like he was crazy. "Whatever," he said uncomfortably.

Gently, Yuushi lay a hand on the smooth red hair at the top of Gakuto's head, patting it like it was something comforting to him. He laughed softly.

Gakuto's eyes looked up at him, but he didn't swat the hand away just yet. "...What's so funny."

"This is a little like that movie I was watching."

"Huh?"

"The one where the couple has a fight and the girl runs away, but the guy goes after her."

"Doesn't that happen in all of them?" snorted Gakuto. Yuushi was just being ridiculous now.

"Well, yes. I guess you're right."

"It's so fucking cliche." His hands were grabbing fistfuls of grass now, sprinkling the uprooted blades onto the ground. Some of the pieces stuck because his palms were a little moist.

"You might say that. But people love those sorts of happy endings," Yuushi tilted his head. "I love those sorts of endings."

"So I guess there's the big end scene where he finds her and kisses her and tells her he loves her."

Yuushi smiled. "Yes."

Bowing his head, Gakuto hoped the red of his hair would disguise the brief flush of pink in his cheeks. "I don't know why you watch such lame movies."

"I don't know why you think love is so lame."

Gakuto thought about it for a moment. "If _I_ were in love with _you,_ don't you think I'd be nicer to you?"

"Well you did lend me money for juice yesterday," Yuushi pointed out. "Although if I were in love with _you,_ I suppose I'd be obligated to be nice too and pay you back."

"Exactly. We'd be mind-numbingly boring people. Paying each other back for juice and stuff like that."

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"Oh you know... I'm sure Oishi and Kikumaru do it all the time." Gakuto's voice turned into a shrill coo. " 'Ooh, let me buy you a parfait. Here, I'll feed it to you in the goofiest way possible! Just look how in love we are, lalala!' "

"As you do with your boyfriend?"

"...My boyfriend and I broke up today," responded Gakuto sedately.

"I minded him a little."

"He was an ass."

"So you're unattached." Yuushi smiled at him with the old slyness.

"Well, today I am." Gakuto combed his fingers through his hair. "But I'm never that way for too long."

Then Yuushi leaned over like he was telling a secret. "...Don't go out with any more assholes."

Gakuto looked up into his face. "Like you?"

In lieu of an answer Yuushi smiled, and Gakuto returned it despite himself. Then they were quiet, because sometimes when Yuushi and Gakuto talked, it got in the way of them speaking with each other.

                                                                                  *    *    *

Hyoutei Doubles 2 was right as rain at the next morning's practice. Atobe nodded approvingly from his usual perch up in the bleachers, saying things in Kabaji's ear which none could hear and about which none would hazard a guess.

In homeroom Gakuto came in to find Jirou napping peacefully at his desk, and on Gakuto's own desk, a 100 yen coin, a 50 yen coin, and a mysterious white square carton. The happy english letters on the side said "ICHIGO" in bright pink.

"What the hell...?"

At the sound of the mild profanity, Jirou opened his eyes. "Yuushi left it for you."

Gakuto frowned, looking around the room. "Where'd he go?"

"He ran away."

"Yuushi never 'runs away' from anything," Gakuto assured him. As an afterthought he added, "Except for frogs."

Jirou propped his head on an arm. "What if he was being chased by a murderer?"

"Then he'd walk away very briskly."

"Ok... I guess Yuushi's _twin brother_   is madly in love with you, and left a secret love gift on your desk."

"Oh shut up. Nobody's in love with anybody. We just hang out alot."

There was a gleeful smile on Jirou's face. He scooted closer to Gakuto's desk. "So you're 'hanging out' huh?"

"Yep," was Gakuto's nonchalant reply.

Jirou put on a look of mock-perplexion. "But you guys have stopped dating other people, haven't you?" 

"That doesn't mean anything."

"...Can I have your strawberry milk then?"

"No... I want it."

"Heh."

 

**~omake~**

"Are you sure?"

"Are you scared?" Hayato poked him.

After a few hours of playing Takedou's rpg in Hayato's room, the boys had tired of it and had gone in search of other amusement. Now they stood in front of the door to Gakuto's room, which was temptingly ajar.

"Come on." Hayato pushed the door open and after a moment Takedou followed him.

Niisan's room was always much neater than the tornado-strewn havoc of Hayato's. Everything had a place and was tucked away in orderly drawers and on clean, dusted shelves. The quilt on the bed was embroidered with birds in flight over the background of a red sun. Hayato had dragonflies on his, which somehow were not quite as spectacular.

The boys' eyes gravitated towards the large mysterious closet along one wall. They exchanged a look, then Hayato went over and opened it. Gakuto's beige Hyoutei blazer was the first thng he saw. He rubbed it with his fingers. Hayato secretly thought the Hyoutei uniforms were really cool, even though Niisan said the tie was annoying. He wondered if he'd be going to Hyoutei next year. And then he wondered if Niisan had made a nice colorful reputation to precede him. Hayato slid the left side of the closet shut.

On the far end, deep in the back of the closet, were Niisan's fun clothes. Hayato pawed through them with wondering hands. He'd seen them before, but each time he looked there was usually something new to be seen. The new item this time was a neat pair of dark denim shorts, which looked very small. Like they would fit Hayato quite well. He took them out.

Takedou looked at the low, low waist. "Wow, your mom lets him wear stuff like that?"

Hayato held the shorts up to himself. They would totally fit him. "Nah, I don't think Kaasan knows about it. And lookit this..." He put the shorts down on the bed and pulled out the bottom bedside drawer, revealing the box way in the back.

"Are those...?" asked Takedou, voice hushed with awe.

Hayato nodded, eyes bright. "Uh-huh." He shut the drawer again with a proud grin. 

Suddenly Hayato was unzipping his jeans, shimmying out of them and leaving the pile on the floor. Takedou was slightly alarmed. Were they going to...?

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm trying this on. I might want to borrow it sometime," Hayato answered, oblivious to Takedou's distress.

"Will they fit?" He breathed a sigh of relief, but maybe he felt a little disappointment too.

"Yeah, they're really tight on Niisan. And he's small anyway. I'll probably be taller than him in a year or two," Hayato said, pleased. 

"What if your brother comes home??"

"Oh, he's out with Yuushi-nii."

"A date?"

"I dunno. I think so." Hayato reached for the shorts, but then he stopped and struck a pose in his little boxer briefs. "So, do I look sexy?"

Takedou gave him a tiny, quick kiss on the cheek, and then Hayato returned it but it was to Takedou's mouth. Then Takedou put a hand on either side of Hayato's face and their mouths opened and they did that sloppy tongue thing that made them feel jittery in their tummies. They parted after a moment, blushing. It was fun to kiss this secret way, like adults.

"Heh," said Hayato. He pursed his lips, then sat down on the floor and grinned up at him. "Take yours off too."

"My jeans?" Oh. Maybe they were going to... afterall.

"Yeah."

Takedou unbuttoned his fly hesitantly, glancing down at Hayato. He turned his back modestly and stepped out of his jeans. Now in his white cotton briefs, he sat down on the floor too.

"Do you..." began Takedou, looking off to the side, face burning. "Do you ever think about... about H?"

"...Sometimes."

"Me too," Takedou said, feeling a little relieved again. "I wonder what it's like."

"Yeah." Hayato lay down on the rug, arms behind his head. Then Takedou lay down too.

"When you do H it means you're in love," Takedou informed him.

Hayato screwed up his face at the ceiling. "Nooo, that's not true."

"You have to really like them at least."

"...Yeah. Cause it's kind of gross, when you think about it."

"Still, I would do H with you."

"Me too."

Takedou glanced at him, then turned his eyes back to the ceiling. "Not that I'm... Not that I'm saying we should do it now."

"Heh, Niisan would be soooo mad!" laughed Hayato.

"He'll already be mad if he knows we went in his room today."

"Yup..." And then Hayato added quickly, "But I'm not scared."

"That didn't sound too convincing, Hayato-kun."

Takedou sat bolt upright , blushing crimson as Yuushi observed his state of undress, albeit with an unjudgemental eye. There was a thunder of footsteps down the hallway and then Gakuto appeared behind Yuushi. It was then that Hayato sat bolt upright as well. He watched his brother push past Yuushi-nii into the room.

"What did I tell you about going into my room??" Gakuto demanded.

"I was just looking at something..." mumbled Hayato, looking down at his bare legs.

"Why are you half-naked?"

"That might be Hayato-kun and Takedou-kun's business, Gakuto," Yuushi put in thoughtfully.

Hayato smiled gratefully up at him. Not only was Yuushi-nii hot, he was wonderfully sympathetic too.

"Um, last time I checked you didn't have any little brothers."

Yuushi nodded slowly. "That may be true, but-"

"Do you think you know how to handle my little brother better than _I_   do?"

Yuushi coughed. "Well..."

"He needs guidance. So when I find him half-naked with his little boyfriend on the floor of my room, it's time for me to step in."

"But Niisan, before you were talking about-"

"Never mind that. Put your pants on. Both of you."

"Haaai..."  
    
"You've turned over a new leaf... of sorts," Yuushi told Gakuto, looking amused. "Although at the same time I can't help but think of my father..."

"If you're gonna be hanging around here all the time, I've gotta set good examples to counteract all of your bad ones," reasoned Gakuto, shooting Yuushi a cocky grin.

As Hayato and Takedou passed out of the room, Yuushi smiled down at them. "Don't worry, he won't bother you for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, Yuushi-nii!" said Hayato in a stage-whisper, giving him a thumbs-up.

Yuushi winked. "It's no problem at all." Then the door drifted quietly shut, and they heard the click of the lock.

Takedou's face was still burning. "That was a bad idea."

"Yeah, but it was kinda fun. My heart's going _waku-waku._ Here." Hayato put Takedou's hand on his chest. Then he put his hand on Takedou's chest. "Yours too."

Leaning forward, Takedou gave him a quick little kiss. Hayato beamed, cheeks pink.

"Wanna play a match tomorrow?"

"Ok."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank the awesome Werefox for letting me use her characters, Hayato and Takedou. She has several fics about them under her name.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
